


Home or Something Like It

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Jimmy Novak, Panty Kink, Past Balthazar/Jimmy, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Dean Winchester wasn't expecting much when he moved into the dorms on campus. At the most, he'd expected to spend more time with friends and have less of an excuse for missing class. He hadn't been expecting to meet two of the most delicious smelling men on the planet. Castiel and Jimmy Novak were hot, odd twins, so deciding between the two was nearly impossible. However, when Dean finds out they're a lot closer than most twins... well... things get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/gifts).



> Thank you a million to destielonfire for being so patient with me. This baby should've been out a lot sooner but at least it's here now. 
> 
> I think I've hit all the major tags but if there's anything you think needs to be tagged, please let me know.

Move in day was quickly shaping up to be one of Dean’s least favorite days in the history of forever. Sure, he’d moved before but nothing would compare to the mess that was move-in day for university students. Everyone and their mother, literally, were carting boxes of crap upstairs, not looking where they were going, then carting it back down when the realized there was no room in any of those tiny ass rooms for much. Dean had been smart. He and Benny had discussed what the other was going to bring before he even bothered to pack, so he only had to worry about the basics. Benny was bringing the microwave so Dean brought the mini fridge. Apparently, some of the other guys in their suite had a coffee pot, a toaster oven, and a hot plate, and Benny had lived with these guys in the past and they were fine with sharing.

Dean didn’t have much other than his clothes, bedding, medication, hygiene stuff, and some books and knick-knacks. He’d tried to live off campus his freshman year and that went about as well as anyone would expect. The rent was kinda high and he had to work at his Uncle Bobby’s garage almost full time while he went to school. His grades kinda sucked and he almost lost his scholarship as a result, so he decided he might as well live in the dorms. Uncle Bobby had Dean’s old bedroom and even said he could live rent-free provided he keep his grades up, but Dean really wanted the independence. Benny’s former roommate had graduated in the spring, so he the other half of his room to Dean and Dean accepted. It really was a perfect opportunity, after all.

See, the thing about Benny’s dorm was that it was one of the few housing options on campus he could actually take comfortably. Most dorms were still segregated by floor, with alphas on odd numbered floors and omegas on even numbered floors. That was fine in theory because most omegas were female and most alphas were male. The issue came up when betas or male omegas and female alphas got added to the mix. All combined, betas, male omegas and female alphas made up about 3% of the population, so most universities didn’t bother with built-in accommodations for that 3%. That was except for Scott Hall. Scott Hall was the only dorm on campus that didn’t bother segregating its population, likely because it was the only dorm that took into account LGBT students. Trans-alphas could live in the same rooms as cis-alphas and it was expected that there wouldn’t be any issue with it. Gay men could sleep in the same rooms as straight men and no one asked any questions. It was expected that if you lived in Scott Hall, you didn’t give a fuck about gender, presentation, or sexuality, and if you made a big deal out of it you could get your ass thrown out, and Dean appreciated that. Being a male omega meant he was usually expected to occupy other omega spaces, which often made females omegas uncomfortable. And if he tried spending too much time in alpha spaces, chances were someone would be an asshole about it.

The dorms of Scott Hall were set up differently than other dorms. There were three rooms all in a cluster, attached by a hallway that lead to a shared bathroom. Only the five people who lived in the suite had access to that shared bathroom, so they could leave their towels and shampoo in the room and not have to the nearest shower room like people in other dorms did. It made things a hell of a lot easier for everyone involved.

Still, move-in day was ridiculous.

“You sure you don’t want me to bring you anything else?” His uncle Bobby asked, setting a box down on the carpet. “I can still run back and getcha whatever you need.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Dean said. “But if I need anything else I’ll call you.”

“A’right, if you’re sure. You gonna be okay here?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, Bobby, I’ll be fine. It’s not my first time out of the house you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Bobby shrugged. “Just, you take care of yourself, boy.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, yeah. You too, okay. And tell Sam to keep his mitts off my stuff.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him you love him. And I better be hearing from you before Thanksgiving break.”

“’Course!”

They hugged, and Bobby slapped him on the back a little harder than usual, making Dean stumble just a little. Then Bobby was gone, insisting that he didn’t need Dean to walk him to his car like a prom date.

Dean waited until Benny showed up a half hour later to bother unpacking his stuff. He didn’t want to start dragging things out until he and Benny discussed which of them got which side of the room, but he did leave some of his stuff in the bathroom in the meantime.

Benny greeted him with a giant hug and pat on the back, after which they went down to Benny’s car and carted Benny’s things up. Dean took the side of the room closer to the window and the bathroom door, while Benny took the side closer to the entrance. It took a couple hours for Dean and Benny to get everything together, and in the meantime, the two of them caught up on what they’d been up to over the summer. Benny had been back in Louisiana, working in his mother’s bakery. He told Dean all about the trouble he got into with his cousins, including sneaking into an abandoned building like they used to in high school, just for old time’s sake, and possibly scaring the shit out of a couple of teens who were also there at the time. Dean told him about how he and Sam almost set an entire field on fire that Fourth of July.

The noise outside their dorm only got louder as the sun started to set. Someone across the hall was blasting music, which lead to someone else blasting music and only made Dean want to tear his hair out. It wasn’t even good music.

“Is it always this loud in here?” Dean asked, tucking his sheets into the mattress.

“For the first couple weeks, yeah.”

“Good, god how does anyone get any sleep?” Dean groaned.

“There’s supposed to be quiet hours after nine. Usually, people stick by it.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I hope.”

“Just wait ‘till scream week.”

“Oh, fuck.”

Benny chuckled, shaking his head.

It was then when there was a series of rapid knocks on the dorm door.

“Ah, shit, didn’t think they were here just yet,” Benny said.

“You’re expecting someone?”

“Mmhmm.”

The knocking grew louder and faster.

“Would you two cut it the fuck out? We’ll get to it!” Benny shouted.

“There are freshman out here and we have pizza,” a voice came from the other side of the door, “if you don’t let us in we’re as good as dead.”

Benny rolled his eyes and walked over to the door swinging it open. From the doorway, two identical faces, both with messy dark hair and bright blue eyes, peaking into the room and trying to shove past Benny. One of them had three boxes of pizza cradled in their arms.

“Well, hell, just come on in then,” Benny said, stepping out of the way.

Both sets of twins walked into the room, the one without the extra cargo scrambling in first. He was tall, about Dean’s height, and he was wearing ripped jeans and an only moderately torn Ramone’s t-shirt. He walked right up to Dean, smiling a gummy smile and offering his hand.

“You must be the new guy. I’m Jimmy,” he said.

Dean shook his hand. “Dean.”

“Nice,” Jimmy said. “Are you new here? I mean, obviously, you’re new here,” Jimmy gestured to the room around them, “but are you new like, everywhere? Not everywhere, duh, but like, new to college?” Jimmy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and Dean chuckled.

“Nah, I’m a sophomore. I used to live in an apartment a few blocks away but living off campus and keeping a job wasn’t working. So I live here now.”

“That’s cool. That’s probably a good idea, huh?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m hoping it works out. It’ll take a while to get used to the new neighbors though. My last place was pretty quiet but if it keeps up like this I don’t know if I’m ever gonna get any sleep.”

“They tend to mellow out the later in the semester we get. By spring they tend to get really quiet,” Jimmy said.

“All of them except for Jimmy,” the other twin said. “He’s loud. Constantly.”

“Hey! I am not!”

Benny snorted. “Yeah, whatever you say, Jim. I’m sure we’re all just hallucinating your obnoxious shower singing.”

“I’m a joyful person,” Jimmy said, “I’m like a bluebird. You can’t just tell a bluebird not to sing when they’re happy.”

“Bluebirds at least tend to be on key,” the other twin said.

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at his brother. Dean shook his head and laughed.

The other twin plopped the pizza boxes down on Benny’s bed, walking over and offering his hand. “I’m Cas, by the way. Since Jimmy is being rude.” He shot his brother a sideways look and Jimmy huffed.

“Nice to meet you, Cas,” Dean said.

“Likewise. I hope you like pepperoni. If not, there’s pineapple and ham but that’s probably going to cost you my friendship,” Cas said.

“Ew. Who likes pineapple on pizza?” Dean asked.

“People with functioning taste buds,” Jimmy said.

“Dude, no,” Dean said. “Pineapple on pizza is just gross.”

Jimmy snorted and rolled his eyes. “Whatever dude. More for me.”

“Between you and me, I’m not entirely sure that Jimmy is 100% human,” Cas said in a stage whisper, “my money’s on alien duplicate sent to steal my identity and ruin my reputation.”

“Yeah, well he’s sure taking his sweet ass time if that’s his goal,” Benny said, flipping the lid of the pizza box open and taking two slices.

“I never said he was good at his job,” Cas said.

“See, that’s exactly my game plan. I’m lulling you into a false sense of security. One of these days you’re gonna wake up on the mothership and you aren’t even gonna know what hit you,” Jimmy said, taking the box from the bottom and plopping down on the floor by Benny’s bed.

The four men sat down on the floor, cross-legged, working their way through their pizzas. Pleasantries were exchanged about who was studying what and what they were planning on taking and how the arrangement was supposed to work in their suite. The hallway that lead to the bathroom had four doors in total. The first one on the right-hand side was Dean and Benny’s, the second was the bathroom. One the left, Cas and Jimmy’s door was first, followed by Ketch’s. Cas and Jimmy had the coffee pot and the toaster oven, Ketch had the hotplate. The rooms were pretty much open whenever, unless they were locked. Jimmy and Cas must’ve had a lot of trust in Benny and Ketch, and apparently they extended it to Dean. Shower schedules were established, with Dean agreeing to take the shower in the nighttime if he didn’t shower at the gym after he finished his morning weight training class.

They also got to talking about themselves. Dean met Benny in one of his primary engineering classes, before they both ended up changing their majors, Dean to English and Benny to Biology. Cas and Jimmy had obviously known each other since birth, but they both met Benny the year prior when they were all assigned the same suite. Ketch, who hadn’t shown up yet, was the other member of their suite and was apparently a bit of a recluse. He’d wound up making friends with the RA who did their random dorm checks, which allowed the four of them to keep bottles of whiskey out in the open without consequence.

Dean really liked Cas and Jimmy. Cas had a dry sense of humor but he was whip-smart. Jimmy was all smiles and energy. And, both of them smelled great. Cas smelled like wet bark and earth and Jimmy smelled like rosemary and cardamom. The two scents combined smelled delightful, like a fall morning at Dean’s childhood home, long before his parents died and he had to leave that wonderful backyard. It filled Dean with all kinds of warm and nostalgic feelings. It was odd because it made him both comfortable in their presence and a little homesick, but not for Bobby’s house or his childhood home. It was like longing for a place he had never been but desperately missed.

He hadn’t actually noticed how close the twins had gotten until he elbowed Jimmy in the ribs reaching for another slice of pizza. Jimmy groaned and Cas snorted, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, man,” Dean said.

“Nah, it’s okay, totally my fault,” Jimmy said.

“In your defense,” Cas said, plucking a pepperoni off his pizza, “it wouldn’t happen if he wasn’t hovering.”

“I’m not hovering,” Jimmy defended.

Benny, who was sitting across from the three, raised an eyebrow. “You’re practically sitting in his lap.”

Both Dean and Jimmy looked down at their laps and their thighs pressed close together. Both men scooted away from each other a little too quickly, leaving Dean to bump right into Cas on the other side. Benny snorted, and Cas moved over an inch or two.

“Sorry, didn’t realize I was so close,” Dean said.

Cas just shrugged.

Jimmy tried his best to stay out of Dean’s personal space, but Dean kept seeing him shift out of the corner of his eye. He would lean in a little, then back off. He’d laugh at Dean’s, admittedly terrible, jokes just a little louder than the rest. Dean wasn’t bothered by it at all really. Jimmy was attractive and he seemed nice, but there was the fact that they were roommates and that might get a little awkward if Dean tried anything. But that was dumb. It was his first day at the dorms and here he was taking a little harmless flirting and jumping to the idea of sleeping with the guy already. Geez. Maybe he should try to get laid that weekend. But he should probably stay away from anyone on at least the same floor of the dorm as him.

Jimmy and Cas stayed until long after the quiet hours were supposed to be in effect, even if Dean could still hear the soft murmur of their neighbor’s music through the walls. Eventually, though, Dean started to yawn and Benny wasn’t fairing much better, leaning back against the bed with his eyes shut and his hands folded in his lap, pretending that he was just resting his eyes until Dean had to kick him to wake him up. Cas and Jimmy said their goodbyes and, of course, left the pizza boxes with Dean and Benny.

Dean stuffed them into the trash bag he’d tied to the rail of his bed and stripped down before climbing into bed. Benny mumbled a goodnight to him from his own bed, and Dean tried to allow himself to sleep. He was wiped out, full, comfortable, and excited to live with his best friend and his new roommates, but he couldn’t shake the strange, cold feeling sinking into his bones as he laid in bed alone. He told himself he was just nervous about the new school year and willed himself to quit shifting positions so he could sleep.

~~~~

Cas was on Jimmy as soon as they walked back through their dorm door, pushing him up against the wall by his chest. He was staring at him with stern eyes, his hands bracing either side of Jimmy’s face.

“Hey, Cas,” Jimmy tried to smile, but his voice was more than a little breathy.

“You.” Cas nearly growled. It wasn’t the kind of growl that he gave when he was angry or territorial, oh no, this was the kind of growl that meant Jimmy was in for it.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Cas leaned in, nuzzling at Jimmy’s neck, marking him. Jimmy let his hands drift up to thread through Cas’s hair.

“What about me?” Jimmy asked.

Cas growled again, licking the skin of Jimmy’s neck. “You know what you did.”

“I did anything?”

Cas bit him this time, and Jimmy groaned, clutching Cas’s skull. Cas kicked Jimmy’s legs apart and slid his leg in between them, grinding against Jimmy’s crotch.

“Yes, you did,” Cas said, pulling off of Jimmy’s neck. He bit at Jimmy’s lips, making Jimmy whine and whimper as he melted between the door and Cas. “You were flirting with that new guy, Dean.”

Cas kissed him roughly, pushing him against the door with his hips. Jimmy groaned, letting his hands trail down to Cas’s back and ass, pulling him closer. They were both hard in their jeans and it was making Jimmy’s mouth water.

“You jealous?” Jimmy asked.

Cas growled again, pulling back so fast Jimmy nearly fell on his ass. He pulled at the hem of Jimmy’s shirt, jerking it off and throwing it across the room. Cas lurched forward, attacking the mating mark on Jimmy’s shoulder, licking and sucking at the scar.

Jimmy moaned and rolled his hips into Cas’s. He loved it when Cas got possessive like this. He’d always been a little bit possessive, even when they were children and unpresented. When Jimmy presented as an omega and Cas as an alpha, Cas’s behavior hadn’t changed, but the looks they got certainly did. It was adorable to see a seven-year-old give the squinty death glare to people who threatened his brother, but it was inappropriate to see a seventeen-year-old alpha do the same when anyone approached his omega brother. Cas’s possessiveness was the source of many rumors, all of which were true, of course. Jimmy and Cas were attracted to each other, and yes, Cas had assisted Jimmy in his heats and Jimmy in Cas’s rut one more than one occasion. As far as Jimmy was concerned, the day he presented as an omega he was Cas’s. It was practically fate because twins usually presented the same way. That didn’t mean they launched into mating right away, however. No, Jimmy and Cas still tried to pretend to be normal. They dated other people. They had sex with other people. Cas was possessive, but he didn’t push, and Jimmy was clingy, but not overly so. It was on their twentieth birthday, that they finally committed to each other and both Jimmy and Cas wound up with mating marks.

Cas thrust his hand into Jimmy’s pants, wrapping his hand around Jimmy’s dick. Jimmy gasped, thrusting into Cas’s hand.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Cas said, nibbling at Jimmy’s collar bones. “I want to keep you like this all the time. So pliant, so responsive, so needy for my touch.

Jimmy groaned, sliding his hands up Cas’s back and under his shirt. He dug his nails into Cas’s flesh, earning a hiss from his brother. Cas responded by squeezing the head of Jimmy’s dick before spinning them around and walking Jimmy backward until his legs hit the frame of Cas’s bed. Jimmy fell, dragging Cas with him and they kissed and rubbed against each other for a few moments, until Jimmy was whining and biting at Cas’s neck.

Cas pulled back, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Jimmy’s head. “You need to be quiet or you’re going to wake everyone on the whole floor,” Cas said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like anyone’s actually asleep right now.” He nuzzled his face up against Cas’s forearm.

“Well, then you’ll just keep them up and make them hate you.”

Jimmy snorted. “Yeah, okay, whatever,” he said, licking the inside of Cas’s elbow.

Cas shivered above him, standing up to pull his jeans and underwear off. Jimmy licked his lips as he watched, then hastened to pull his own jeans and boxers down and kick them off. He struggled, squirming on the bed until Cas stood between his legs and ripped them off. He then pulled Jimmy’s legs up over his shoulders and dove down, heading straight for Jimmy’s hole. Jimmy shuddered as Cas ran his tongue across it before spearing is tongue into the slick opening. Jimmy moaned, then bit down on the heel of his thumb. Cas was right, after all. He did have a tendency to be loud.

Cas continued to lick at Jimmy, his tongue brushing over the furl of muscle and the skin around it in broad, slow strokes. His blunt nails dug into the meat of Jimmy’s thighs. Jimmy groaned, rocking back into his alpha’s tongue. Cas stopped just as it was getting really good.

Jimmy opened his mouth to protest, but Cas threw Jimmy’s legs off and manhandled him into the center of the bed. He loomed over Jimmy, a hand on either side of his head. He growled low in his throat, nuzzling against Jimmy’s throat and dragging his cock against Jimmy’s stomach. He bit down on Jimmy’s neck before pulling back and spreading Jimmy’s legs as wide as they could go.

“You ready?” Cas asked.

Jimmy nodded, licking his lips as Cas rubbed the head of his cock against Jimmy’s hole. Jimmy wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist as Cas started to push in, almost painfully slow. When he finally finished, Cas bent down to kiss Jimmy, causing his cock to bush against all the tender places inside him. Jimmy gasps, moaning into the open mouth Cas initiated. Cas then began thrusting in and out making Jimmy whine and whimper beneath him.

“You need to be quiet,” Cas hissed into his ear.

Jimmy nodded, trying to keep a handle on the noise but it was damn near impossible. The angle was perfect and Jimmy was losing his mind. Cas was slow but forceful, and he dug his nails into the flesh of Cas’s shoulder blades. He wanted to melt into a puddle, to lay back and let Cas blow his mind until all he could do was moan. He couldn’t do that though. He had to try to keep quiet so he bit his lip, groaned into his elbow and held his breath. Cas chuckled, rolling his hips and making sure he was pressing his stomach against Jimmy’s cock as much as possible.

“Fuck,” Cas groaned, nipping at Jimmy’s ear, “I wish you could see yourself like this. So frustrated. It’s beautiful.”

“Caaas –“ Jimmy whined.

“Yes, omega? What do you need?”

“Sh-shut the f-fuck up,” Jimmy moaned.

Cas chuckled, sucking at the bolt of Jimmy’s jaw as he thrust hard, pushing two more startled and desperate gasps from Jimmy’s lungs.  “Can I knot you?”

Jimmy rolled his head back, letting out a high-pitched wail. Cas clamped a hand over Jimmy’s mouth.

“Don’t speak. Nod.”

Jimmy nodded, a little too enthusiastically and pressed his ankles harder into Cas’s back. Cas’s swelling knot was bumping up against Jimmy’s hole at every thrust and it wasn’t going to take much. He was already so close, his body tense and trembling.

Cas was grunting and panting speeding up his thrusts until he could finally give a hard shove and lock his knot inside. Jimmy gasped, and there was a second of silence before he wailed his orgasm. Cas shuddered above him, pressing his hand to Jimmy’s mouth painfully hard while he came. Jimmy didn’t stop making noise until Cas stopped coming, and he collapsed as he finally removed his hand.

Jimmy was panting, trying to catch his breath while they lie together, their scents mixing in the air in a musky cocktail of spring mornings and sex. But there was something else, too, just faintly there and hard to distinguish. It was sweet but hard to pinpoint.

“Do you smell apples?” Cas asked, nuzzling into Jimmy’s neck.

Jimmy sniffled the air. “Not really? I do smell something sweet though.”

“No, that’s just you,” Cas said.

Jimmy snorted. “Nah, it’s like, sweet like food not like flowers.”

“You’re not…”

“No! Fuck no! That’s not possible. Besides, I’ve been on birth control for like the past three years. Nothing to worry about.”

“You’re certain?”

“Absolutely.”

Cas snuggled closer into Jimmy, rolling them over so he wasn’t crushing him.

“You weren’t really upset that I was flirting with Dean, were you?” Jimmy asked, petting Cas’s hair away from his forehead.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Why would I be?”

Jimmy shrugged.

“You know I don’t care, right?”

“Well yeah but…”

“You’re my mate, I know that you love me regardless. It doesn’t bother me that you find others attractive. Or even if you sleep with them. Besides, it would be hypocritical of me. I flirted, too.”

“If you call hovering like a pervy alpha flirting.”

“I was not hovering. And it was not pervy.”

Jimmy snorted. “Yeah, whatever babe.”

Cas kissed Jimmy on the nose.

“Yeah, I love you too, you big dork.” Jimmy yawned then, snuggling closer. “I have class in the morning.”

“You should sleep then.”

Jimmy nodded, snuggling as comfortably as he could without putting too much pressure on the knot in his ass.

Cas kissed him on the forehead and Jimmy fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters will be light on the NSFW aspect because I've gotta get a plot in there somehow, right? The smutty stuff will return, though. :)

 

Dragging Jimmy out of bed was always difficult, but it always seemed to be at its worst during the first weeks of class. He didn’t adjust well to getting back into a routine after breaks, so getting him up and ready for breakfast was a pain. Benny had agreed to take the showers in the mornings, so all Castiel really had to do was get Jimmy to wash his face and put on clothes before they could head to breakfast, but even doing that required plenty of manhandling and in the end Jimmy wound up putting on a pair of Castiel’s pants instead.

 

The two of them walked out into the hall just in time to see Dean coming out of his suite.

“Morning, guys,” Dean said, adjusting the hem on his t-shirt.

“Good morning,” Castiel said. Jimmy mumbled something.

“You guys headed to get something to eat?” Dean asked.

“That was the plan. This one won’t respond much to stimuli before then,” Castiel said, nudging Jimmy in the ribs. Jimmy squinted at him and swatted his hand away.

“You mind if I join you? Benny’s in the shower so I could wait but I’m starving.”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

Dean smiled then, and he was absolutely adorable. There were still lines on his cheeks from where he had it pressed into the pillow and his hair was spiked in the front even though he’d obviously tried to comb it down.

The three of them walked down to the dining hall in relative silence, just trading niceties about the morning. Well, Castiel and Dean did, Jimmy trudged ahead like the walking dead.

They filed in line, starting first at the drink station where Castiel got both Jimmy and himself a cup of coffee and a bottle of juice while Dean stuck to coffee. They then had to wait in line for several minutes, just to get to the different serving stations.

“Is it always this crowded?” Dean asked.

“Some days are worse than others. It usually starts to even out after the first two weeks of classes. And it always depends on what time of day you get down here. The earlier you are in the morning or the later you are at night the smaller the crowds are,” Castiel said.

After they made their way to the serving stations, Castiel shoved a plastic tray into Jimmy’s arms, taking his own and sliding it along the metal rails in front of the buffet style windows. Castiel settled himself with a breakfast burrito and a slice of toast while Jimmy opted for more pancakes than the serving woman seemed to think he could hold. Castiel knew from experience he could. Castiel forced a fruit cup onto Jimmy’s tray after they wound finished in the main area. The three of them sat down at a table and started on their breakfasts.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be able to eat that all?” Dean asked, eyeing Jimmy’s mountain of pancakes.

“Mmhmm,” Jimmy said, squirting syrup over the top.

“He eats like a horse,” Castiel said. “Just stay out of his way if there’s a cake within a fifty-yard radius.”

“Well, that won’t be too much of an issue. I’m a pie guy myself,” Dean said.

“I can do pies, too. Especially apple,” Jimmy said, stuffing a bite of pancake into his mouth.

“Or pumpkin, or pecan, or anything really,” Castiel said. “If it’s food, Jimmy will eat it.”

“Well, anyone who willingly eats pineapple pizza will eat anything I guess,” Dean said.

“Screw you,” Jimmy said around a mouthful.

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I need the carbs anyway,” Jimmy said, “between heats and theater if I don’t have the carbs I’ll die.”

It was Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yes. That’s why you need a mountain of pancakes and a river of syrup. You’re not just a pig.”

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at Castiel, which was covered in half-chewed pancake. Dean recoiled first. “Gross, dude, chew with your mouth closed,” he said.

Jimmy pulled a face, which Castiel did not even attempt not to find amusing, and went back to his food. They ate in relative silence for a few minutes, before the scent of gardenia wood smoke rose in the air. Jimmy sat up immediately as Castiel took in the familiar scent for himself.

“Here comes the Hellcat,” Jimmy said, loud enough that the table in front of theirs could hear.

Dean seemed to pick up on it, too, scenting the air as Meg approached. She plopped down right next to Dean, as slick as she always had been, propping her elbows on the table.

“Hey there, Clarence,” she smiled at Castiel, “James.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. The two never really got along, but Castiel could hardly blame them. Before he and Jimmy finally surrendered to their bond, Meg had been Castiel’s longest relationship. She was also an alpha, and while Castiel had always found her scent pleasant, Jimmy found it abrasive.  The two were civil to each other, which was all Castiel had ever asked, but they weren’t going to be best friends anytime soon.

“Good morning, Meg. Nice to see you back,” Castiel said. Jimmy made no comment but scooted his chair closer to Castiel’s.

“Wait a second, I thought your name was Cas,” Dean said around a slice of bacon.

“It is,” Jimmy said, “Meg just thinks she’s cute.”

“That’s because I am,” Meg said with an easy smile she first directed at Jimmy, then slid over to Dean. “And so are you.”

Dean smiled, wiping his fingers off on his jeans. “Dean Winchester,” he said, extending a hand for a handshake.

Jimmy scooted closer to Castiel, rolling his eyes, and Castiel set his palm on his brother’s thigh.

“You new here, Dean?” Meg asked.

“Nah. I’m new to living on campus but it’s not my first year.”

“Newfound freedom, then?”

“I guess you could say that. I’ve got a lot more free time now, what with not working and all. Could probably afford to be more social.”

“Free time can be a dangerous thing, you know,” Meg said, sipping orange juice through a straw, “pretty boy like you probably gets into all kinds of trouble.”

Dean gave her a quick once over, smiling in a downright dazzling way that set Castiel’s heart aflutter. Jimmy tensed next to Castiel, though his eyes cast firmly on his plate as if his stare was the only thing keeping it glued to the plate. Perhaps Castiel’s attraction to Dean was bothering him. Jimmy wasn’t usually the jealous type, but Dean was particularly delightful and his appreciation likely came off in his scent.

“I like a little danger,” Dean said. Meg leaned in closer, no doubt scenting him. From what Castiel could tell, Dean wore blockers but the faint scent of apples was still detectable on his skin if he was close enough.

Jimmy let out a low grown, barely audible but there nonetheless. Castiel squeezed his thigh, trying to placate his mate. Jimmy cleaned a little further over the table though, minutely closer to Dean.

Meg’s eyes flickered over towards Castiel, smirking in the way that made her round cheeks even fuller. “Castiel, you got a pen?”

Castiel fumbled with the shoulder bag he’d had the forethought to bring with him, digging out a pen and handing it over to here without a thought. She took Dean’s wrist, scribbling her phone number on his palm while Jimmy stared at it like it had personally offended him. His scent was tinged with something almost acidic, and Castiel attempted to soothe him by running his hand up and down Jimmy’s thigh. It would have been more comforting to offer his neck, but that kind of thing was usually frowned upon in public.

“You can call me whenever,” Meg said, rising from her chair, “but there’s a party off campus this weekend a Sigma Phi. If you’re interested.”

Dean smiled at her as she gave both Castiel and Jimmy a flippant little salute and sauntered off. Jimmy just glared.

Dean seemed to notice the change in atmosphere the second she was out of view. His eyes flickered back and forth between the twins. “Uh… what’s up, guys?”

Jimmy hunched his shoulders, curling in over the table and pushing his plate away. His scent changed, just minutely, carrying the soft scent of vanilla that signified shame. Castiel stroked Jimmy’s thigh, then said the only thing he could think of: “We used to date. Jimmy’s a little sensitive about it.”

“Oh! Gotcha. Okay, wow. Oops. Sorry, if I would have known-”

“It’s not a big deal,” Jimmy said, “she’s just… grating.” He stood then, pulling Castiel’s hand off his thigh. “I’m not really feeling that hungry anymore. I’m gonna get a few laps in before lab. I’ll see you both later.”

Castiel wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand, but he just let him go. It made his chest ache, seeing Jimmy so dejected, leaving by himself. Castiel wanted to run after him and at least talk, tell him that no matter what he wasn’t interested in Dean enough for Jimmy to be worried. But of course, that’s when his phone had to go off and call him away to his first lecture of the day.

“You gotta get going, too?” Dean asked as Castiel turned off his phone.

“Yes – I – yes, I should go.”

“That’s cool man. Thanks for coming down with me. It was fun.”

Castiel nodded, a little awkwardly and made his way out.

\------

Jimmy had a problem. Never in his life had he ever been jealous over someone who wasn’t his mate, but here he was, jealous as hell over Dean. It wasn’t Castiel’s attraction to Dean, either. They both knew that Dean was hot, even though his scent was hard to pick up on most of the time. Still, he knew that Castiel wasn’t going to drop everything and try to make a move on Dean; they were mated for Pete’s sake. The issue was that Meg had been hitting on Dean, and Dean was into it.

It was driving him nuts. He shouldn’t’ve been possessive over Dean, after all, there were a million reasons not to be. He’d always thought that the idea that your mate, or whoever you were dating, shouldn’t be the one and only person you’d had ever been with or would ever be with. He and Cas were mated, sure, but they talked about sleeping with other people or going on dates with other people or even inviting someone over for the weekend to have a little fun with both of them. Hell, sometimes they even roleplayed the idea that either Cas or Jimmy was a stranger. Obviously, Jimmy didn’t give a crap if Cas wanted to sleep with half the omegas and all the alphas on campus, as long as he told Jimmy about it. As for himself, he’d be interested a few times, but usually, a coffee date or two left fairly sure that scent chemistry was probably all he had going with the other person. So why the fuck was he ready to leap over the table and hump Dean’s leg like a particularly horny teenager?

Jimmy got back to the dorms around noon. Cas was already there, parked at his desk and already doing assignments like the nerd he was. Jimmy rolled his eyes and huffed, plopping faced down on the bed they shared without even bothering to take off his shoes.

“Are you still upset?” Cas asked.

Jimmy grunted, pulling a pillow close to his chest. Cas shuffled behind him until the bed dipped by Jimmy’s feet.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything.”

“I thought – you were acting a little territorial.”

Jimmy sighed, rolling over and kicking Cas in the back in the process. He didn’t seem to mind, however, just shifted to allow Jimmy more room. “Yeah. I don’t know what came over me. It’s like, I dunno. Maybe it’s Meg. She still pisses me off.”

“You were… jealous over Meg? I haven’t been interested in Meg since we broke up.” Cas was stroking Jimmy’s leg now.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “I know. I know. It’s just – it’s not you. Which is weird and freaky and makes no sense but you saw the way she was practically leering at Dean! I dunno it made me want to leap over the table and bark at her.”

“You wanted to challenge Meg over Dean?” Cas’s hand stilled.

“Like, I said, I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

Cas hummed, continuing to stroke up and down Jimmy’s leg. “It is unusual, but it might just be Meg. You two have never gotten along,” he said.

“Yeah, but there’s a reason for that. She was fucking my alpha when we met.”

Cas clucked his tongue and shook his head. “You know, the two of you might actually get along if you actually tried.” 

Jimmy groaned, pulling the pillow over his face. “No,” he grumbled.

Cas patted him on the leg. The mattress rose up as he moved off it. “I’ve got another chapter I have to read before lunch. Don’t mope too much or you’re going to make the room smell sad.”

“Bite me,” Jimmy grumbled. He was only half surprised when Cas smacked his hip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. It wasn't a very good weekend for me and totally spaced. Hopefully, the fact that this chapter is up now will make up for that.   
> No smut yet, just suggestive conversation and draaama. :)

Dean’s first week was a nightmare. He’d thought commuting back and forth from home to school was hard, but living on campus was it’s own kind of exhausting. He was used to being able to go home, strip down into his boxers and veg for half an hour before he had to go to work or do homework. Here though, he didn’t really have that luxury. Sure, he didn’t have a job yet, but he did have roommates and that made things interesting.

For his part, Benny was pretty quiet when he was around but Dean didn’t feel totally comfortable with lounging in his boxers with him around. They just hadn’t reached that stage of roommate-hood yet. Cas and Jimmy tended to move around a lot in their room, and Ketch played his weird jazz a little too loud. And there was some asshole on the floor above him to got up at way to fuckin’ early in the morning just to stomp around in their room, apparently. Still, the roommate thing wasn’t so bad. What was obnoxious, however, was that he never felt like he was away from school. He could look out the window and see the building his chem lab was in. And eating in the same place as a few hundred other people everyday made it feel a lot more like he was stuck than anything else. Needless to say, by the time Friday rolled around he was more than ready to get the hell off campus for a little while. 

He hadn’t bothered to text Meg until midday on Friday. She seemed fun but maybe a little… intense for his liking. He wasn’t opposed to a roll in the hay every once in a while, but she looked and smelled like she’d wind up leaving him a little bruised afterwards. It’s not like that wasn’t something he was interested in, just that he wasn’t interested that particular weekend. Meg’d given him the address without any insinuation that she’d be expecting anything, so that was good. He preferred to play it by ear anyway.

It wasn’t until Saturday night that he was shuffling around the room, looking for his wallet which he’d apparently lost again that he remembered to tell anyone anything.

“Are you gonna sit down anytime soon? You’re makin’ me antsy, Dean,” Benny said. He and Ketch were seated on the floor, playing cards on the carpet.

“Sorry, I’m just lookin’ for my wallet. I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.”

“Where you goin’?” Benny asked.

“Got invited to a party a few blocks off campus. Figured might as well, right?” Dean said.

“You got company for the night?” Benny asked, “not that I’m tryin’ to intrude or anything but…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m a big omega and I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Benny said, “just, you know, better to go with a wingman, right?”

“Yeah, nice save there, buddy.”

Ketch snorted, watching Dean over the cards in his hand.

“I’ll be fine, really. It’s just a party. I’m not gonna get sloshed or leave my drink unattended or anything. It’s just a party.”

“Alright, well, if you’re gonna hook up with anyone you’re gonna text me, right?”

“Yes, mom.”

Benny shot him a cold look while Ketch chuckled across from him.

“I’ll text you. If I’m not home by like… noon, you can worry,” Dean said. He shot Benny a look, but Benny just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Don’t do anything I would,” Benny said.

“Gotcha. Don’t wait up,” Dean said. And without he was out the door.

It was already seven but the sun was still out, bathing the street in a warm orangish light. It was still late in the summer, and it was warm enough that most people roaming around were still in shorts or riding bikes. The party was only about a fifteen-minute walk off campus, in one of the houses students rented out but never really took care of. They weren’t terrible looking, but each of them looked like they could use at least a fresh coat of paint and all kinds of goofy decorations were visible through the windows. The place he’d arrived at as painted a sickly mint green and had several Wildcats pennants in the windows. He could feel the base of the music pulsing behind the door before he even bothered pushing it open and walking inside.

No one really seemed to notice him at first. Most people were content to just talk to each other or sway to the weird synthpop that was filtering out of god only knew where. There was, however, a table set up in the dining room with all manner of alcohol in coolers and dip and chip varieties. He wandered around a little, felling stupidly out of place and a little apprehensive. He should try to find Meg, but he didn’t even know if she was there yet. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was only there for her, but really he kinda was. Maybe he’d just have a beer, find a nice looking person to talk to and see where the night went.

He’d had his hand on the neck of a bottle of El Sol when he felt a tug on the back of his t-shirt. He spun around, fully ready to give whoever the hell it was a piece of his mind when he was faced with a pair of bright blue eyes and a wicked little smirk.

“Dude!” Dean squawked.

“Aloha, cowboy,” Jimmy said, leaning in close.

“Whaaa- huh?” Dean stammered, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Jimmy shrugged. “Balthazar invited us. Didn’t think you’d be here either, but it’s a pleasant surprise, right?”

“Wanted to get off campus for a bit,” Dean said, popping the top of his beer.

“Yeah, I getcha. Enjoying yourself?”

“Eh. I just got here so I don’t know yet.”

“You want me to introduce you to people? I know a few.”

Dean shrugged. “Sure. I was just gonna wander around until someone decides to talk to me anyway.”

“Well, we can’t have you moping like a little lost puppy now can we? Come on,” Jimmy said, tugging him by the wrist. “Oh! Wait!” He stopped short, and Dean stumbled. Before he had much of a chance to correct or move out of the way, Jimmy reached across Dean and plucked two bottles of beer from one of the coolers.

Dean chuckled, trying to keep his face out of the crook of Jimmy’s neck, but given the position the two of them were in it was difficult. Jimmy definitely didn’t wear blockers and he had one of those scents that clung to the inside of your nose long after he was gone. It wasn’t unpleasant, though, definitely as warm and interesting as the person it was attached to. Still, sniffing people wasn’t exactly polite.

Jimmy pulled back, smirking as he gave Dean a quick once over. Dean didn’t have time to react before Jimmy was pulling him away again, tugging him by the wrist past clusters of people. The wound up on the back porch, where Cas was sitting on the lip of an empty hot tub with another guy.

“Look who I found lurking around the chip bowl,” Jimmy said, bumping Dean with his shoulder.

Dean gave a short little wave.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said as Jimmy handed him a beer.

“Dean, this is Balthazar, Balth, Dean,” Jimmy said, waiving between the two of them, “Dean’s the new roomie in our suite. Balth and I used to date.”

Dean held his hand out for Balthazar to shake but Balthazar stayed still, his eyes trailing down Dean’s frame then back up lazily. He smirked, taking a long drink from the neon pink drink he held in his hand, and Dean withered, pulling his hand back and wiping his palm on his jeans.

“Forgive him,” Jimmy said, “Balthazar is an asshole.”

Balthazar smirked, rolling his eyes, “Yes, but you love me anyway.”

Jimmy shook his head. “You keep tellin’ yourself that.”

Cas changed the subject then, to something about a research project the psych department was holding and Balthazar was apparently running. He was a grad student, apparently, and that sent him off into his own tangent about something or other that Dean didn’t really pay attention to. Dean was much more concerned with the warmth radiating off Jimmy, who was pressed up close to him and swaying into his space every time he chose to speak. That, and the way Cas was looking at the two of them. There was something in his eyes Dean couldn’t quite process, but he seemed to pay more attention to the way Jimmy moved and to the lack of distance between the two of them. Maybe he was just being a protective older brother, or maybe he was interested in Dean and saw his own brother as a threat. Either way, the heat Cas’s gaze held was almost as distracting as Jimmy’s body heat and earthy scent of rosemary.

“Hey there handsome,” Dean jumped when a voice came from directly behind him. He spun on his heels, coming face to face with Meg. “Glad you could make it,” she said. 

“Hey yourself,” Dean said, “been here long?” 

She shrugged, a sly smile painted across her lips. “Eh. I’ve made my rounds already. I see Tweedledum has commandeered your company.” 

Dean chuckled. Jimmy was still a little too close, scowling. “Not commandeered. I was kinda wandering around,” Dean said. 

“I can’t believe you’re not a party person,” Meg said. 

“Meh. I am if there’s something to do. We start breaking out the body shots and I’ll be having a good time.” 

Meg laughed. “Well, we’re just gonna have to find the liquor and fix that aren’t we?” 

Jimmy bristled next to him, growling a little in his throat. Dean jumped when Cas came up between the two of them, placing his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. Meg rolled her eyes. 

“Calm down, pussycat. You don’t have to play if you don’t want to,” she said. 

“He should,” Balthazar piped up, “he’s got the nicest dimples in his back.” 

“Dude! Really?” Jimmy gasped. 

“You do,” Balthazar said, shrugging, “they’re at least a double shot each.” 

Jimmy rolled his eyes, allowing Cas to pull him closer to him. 

“Cas does, too,” Meg said, sipping from her drink. Balthazar smirked at her, and a glimmer of mischief flashed in their eyes. Jimmy glared at them. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s finds some tequila,” Balthazar said, leaping up off the hot tub. Meg linked arms with him and grabbed Dean’s hand, practically skipping into the house. Behind them, Cas and Jimmy followed, though Dean wasn’t sure they’d actually want to participate. Maybe Cas would. Jimmy though, there was definitely something odd about him. 

Meg lead them up the stairs into one of the bedrooms. She opened the mini fridge in the corner of the room, retrieving a half-empty bottle of tequila. 

“Are you sure you should be taking that?” Cas asked. 

Meg screwed the top off, plopping down on the stranger’s bed and taking a swig. “Ruby isn’t going to mind. Besides, I’ll get her another one.” She passed the bottle off to Dean, who took a shot and passed it to Balthazar. The smell of burnt herbs permeated the room, and it made Dean sneeze. Jimmy didn’t take the bottle, he just stood there with his arms crossed while everyone else drank.

Balthazar moved past Dean, plopping down on the beanbag chair adjacent to the bed. “So, who’s first?” He asked. 

Meg smirked over at Dean, waving the bottle at him. “You wanna?” 

Dean glanced backward at both Jimmy and Cas. Jimmy was scowling and Cas was pressed firmly against his side. Their scents collided in the air, a chaotic mess of burning herbs and wet earth that made Dean’s skin crawl. He felt a deep urge within his chest to placate the two of them, to ease whatever worry was simmering inside them. It made him anxious. 

“Um, no thanks,” Dean said. 

Meg rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about him, he’s always pissed off about something.” 

“Watch it, Meg,” Jimmy snapped. 

“Well, you are. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you seriously needed to get laid,” she said. 

“Meg,” Jimmy growled, low in his throat. 

She just smiled. “Or what? Your bark is worse than your bite. Unless you wanna tussle? Think you can handle me little omega? Gonna prove you’re more than just pissing and snarling?” 

“Knock it off, Meg,” Cas snapped, his voice like thunder. It made Dean jump, and even Meg seemed a little startled. 

She held up her hand that wasn’t wrapped around the neck of the tequila bottle in defense. “Hey man, he’s the one who started it.” 

“Did not,” Jimmy huffed.

“Yeah-huh. You’ve always started it with me. And you’re making it smell like burnt forest in here,” she said. 

“I am not!” 

“You are throwing off a whole lot of pissed off vibes, love,” Balthazar said. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” 

“Now,” Balthazar said, “are we going to play something? We don’t have to do body shots if that’s not your game. Never have I ever? Truth or dare? Something fun might make the room a little more jovial.” 

Meg opened her mouth to say something else but a cold glare from Cas shut her up. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Meg, would you come with me for a moment. We’ll get a few more beers from downstairs. You know how tequila doesn’t sit with me,” Cas said. 

Meg slid off the bed, shrugging her shoulders. “If you feel it’s necessary.” 

“I do.” 

The tension in the room didn’t dissipate until Cas and Meg disappeared out the door and Jimmy slunk down onto the bed, feet on the floor and upper body sprawled out on the comforter. 

Balthazar whistled low. “I had no idea you and Meg still fought like cats and dogs,” he said. 

Jimmy sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “We didn’t used to.” He sounded worn-out. Dean could kind of relate, though. His grandfather Samuel was a lot to take in and holding back on the urge to punch him was enough to make Dean want to sleep for a week after any of their interactions. Thankfully, he was an adult now, and he could see the bastard as little as he felt like. Running into your brother’s ex all the time though, and one with an attitude at that, was probably an exercise in patience for Jimmy. 

Dean sat down on the bed next to Jimmy, patting his thigh in support. 

“That’s not what I remember,” Balthazar said, “the two of you used to go at it like this all the time when she and Cas dated.” 

“Yeah, but then she stopped dating Cas,” Jimmy said, “it wasn’t so bad then.” 

Balthazar hummed, glancing at Dean with a single eyebrow raised. Dean shrugged in response. 

“You’re just a territorial little shit then,” Balthazar said. 

Jimmy snorted. “Or she’s just decided she wants to get on my nerves again.” 

Balthazar shook his head, his shoulders shaking in a laugh that was barely audible. 

“What?” Jimmy asked.

Balthazar shook his head but said nothing. 

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Cas re-entered the room with Meg in tow, each of them carrying as many beers as they could in their arms. Cas plopped down on the bed on the other side of Jimmy, handing both Jimmy and Dean fresh beers before setting the rest on the floor by his feet. 

“So, what are we playing?” Dean asked, cracking the top off his beer. He was anxious, not only for a change in topic but for something to ease the lingering tension in the room. It had lightened for a while, but as soon as Meg came back into the room he could feel Jimmy stiffen next to him. 

It made him uncomfortable, for a lot of reasons. Meg was attractive, and Dean could see himself spending some time with her. She really didn’t seem that bad, but she did seem to bring a more aggressive side out of Jimmy, which he hadn’t been expecting. He hadn’t thought much about it, but Jimmy seemed to be a pretty mellow guy until he got around Meg and that was concerning. He didn’t really want to piss off his roommates if he came home smelling like someone they couldn’t stand. And there was the whole territorial business. If Meg hadn’t said anything, Dean would have assumed Jimmy was an alpha based on the way he’d been posturing. If he was that defensive over his brother, who didn’t seem to need any assistance in that department, it made Dean cautious about letting his thoughts roam to any non-platonic thoughts, about either Cas or Jimmy. He could hold his own just fine but he didn’t really want to have to with his roommates. 

“Never have I ever,” Balthazar said, “a fun way to get to know all the dirty laundry of all involved.” 

Meg rolled her eyes. “With this bunch? You’re gonna hear a lot of boring shit then.” She plopped down half in Balthazar’s lap, after setting her armful of beer on the dresser. She had in her hand a fresh bottle of what looked like whiskey in her hand, probably also swiped from somewhere else in the house. 

“Oh, I don’t know, we have Dean here! We’ll either all wind up shit faced or he will,” Balthazar said with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“You seem to have a lot of faith in my supposed virtue,” Dean said, taking a gulp of his beer. 

“You just have that look about you,” Balthazar said. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Alright. You know the rules, right?” Meg asked. Dean nodded. “Good. You get your choice of whiskey or tequila when you take shots. Who goes first?” 

“Youngest goes first,” Balthazar said, “then in order of birth.” 

“You don’t have any ideas for what you wanna ask, do you?” Meg asked. 

“You know how I am. Feel out the room and all. Anyway! Dean, you first. What have you never done?” Balthazar asked. 

“Uhm…” Dean paused, rolling his beer bottle between his hands. His confession would set the tone for the whole evening, which was probably less pressure than he was making it out to be. Still, he wanted to make sure it wasn’t utterly ridiculous. “Never have I ever masturbated using a vegetable.” Well, there went that. 

“Dude!” Jimmy shouted, “what the actual fuck?” 

Balthazar cackled, jostling Meg in his lap.  

“I dunno, it just kinda… slipped out?” 

“Why the fuck -” Jimmy was cut off as Cas reached across him for the whiskey and took a shot. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Jimmy’s voice climbed an octave or two. Cas shrugged and took his shot, wiping the rim with his shirt and passing it back to Meg who also took a shot. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Jimmy groaned. 

“Wait… did this happen when the two of you were together? No. I don’t want to know. Actually, yes, I do. Was it a kinky thing? Was it the same vegetable?” Dean asked. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Meg smirked, “you’re up Jimbo.” 

Jimmy shook his head, letting loose a hollow chuckle. “How the hell am I supposed to follow something like that?” 

“Good luck,” Balthazar said. 

“Uh… okay. Never have I ever… oh! Never have I ever made out with a lady person.” 

The rest of the room groaned in unison. 

“That’s not fair, Jimmy,” Balthazar said on a gasp. He passed the bottle to Dean, who winced a little as the hot liquor burned down his throat. 

“Hey, man I’ll take any advantage I can get,” Jimmy said. 

“So you’re gay then?” Dean asked, passing the bottle over to Cas. 

“Gold star, baby.” Jimmy smiled and winked at him and Dean couldn’t help smiling back. 

“Never have I ever,” Cas said, already passing the bottle to Jimmy, “had sex in a car.” 

“Asshole,” Jimmy muttered. 

Dean, Jimmy, and Meg were the only ones who had to take shots before it was Meg’s turn. Then when Meg announced that she’d never accidentally glued herself to herself, Jimmy and Dean had to take another shot. He was thankful that Balthazar proclaimed he’d never slept with someone whose name he couldn’t remember, because he didn’t have to drink for that one. After a few rounds he was feeling a lot looser and had started to actually enjoy the atmosphere in the room more. Jimmy was back to is loud, expressive self, Cas was all dry humor, and even Meg seemed to be less serious than before. It was nice, really. 

“Never have I ever burnt eggs in the microwave,” Balthazar said. Jimmy snicker and Cas took a shot. 

“Really dude?” Dean asked, “you burnt eggs in the microwave?” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Quiet, you.” 

“He’s not allowed to use the microwave on his own anymore. Or a stove. He’s a disaster,” Jimmy said in a stage whisper. 

“Bite me,” Cas said, “besides, it’s only more work for the rest of you to feed me. So, win for me.” 

“He once nearly exploded a tea kettle, too,” Jimmy said. 

“How in the hell did he do that?” Balthazar asked. Cas groaned. 

“He wasn’t aware the ceramic ones are for after the water’s hot. So he put it on the stove.” 

“You make it sound like the thing almost blew up! It didn’t, it was just too hot to touch.” 

“The bottom was red ba-bud,” Jimmy said, guzzling his beer a little too quickly. 

“You’re never allowed in my kitchen ever again,” Balthazar said, “if it’s between starvation and stepping foot in there, I will mourn you.” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Cas said, “at least I’ve never put my boyfriend in an idiot sandwich.” 

Meg snorted, slipping off the beanbag chair and landing on the floor with a yip. 

“That was one time and it was a joke,” Balthazar said. 

“Still,” Jimmy said, sniffling, “words hurt you know.” 

“Jimmy -” Jimmy cut him off with a loud, exaggerated wail, burying his face in his hands. Dean snickered as Jimmy cut himself off and smirked at him, eyes full of mischief, as he redoubled his hysterics, mumbling about emotional wounds in between faked sobs. 

“Keep playing it up, Jimmy, I’ve got dirt on you yet,” Balthazar said. 

“Oh?” Jimmy said, dropping the act. 

Balthazar smirked but offered nothing until his turn came around again. “Never have I ever worn my sibling's underwear.” 

Dean sputtered, spewing his beer on the carpet. Meg grumbled about bad manners as she wiped the spray off herself. “Sorry,” Dean said. 

“Well,” Balthazar said, gesturing with the bottle to Jimmy, “drink up, buttercup.” 

“Yeah, go fuck yourself,” Jimmy said. 

“Okay, wait,” Dean said, holding up his hands. Jimmy froze next to him, hand in mid-air to take the bottle. He definitely looked a little embarrassed. Maybe a little shocked, too.  “Worn a sibling’s underwear for any reason at all right? And in any state?” He asked. 

Meg scoffed. “You gotta be kidding me.” 

“It was a vacation, okay. They lost my luggage and I wasn’t just gonna stick around in the same pair of underwear for more than a day,” Dean said. 

“Couldn’t you have bought more?” Cas asked. 

“Well yeah, but I didn’t think about  _ that _ at the time. What’s your excuse?” 

“We live in the same room, it’s bound to happen at least once.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said, pilfering the bottle and downing yet another shot. He was definitely feeling it. He might have to walk home with Cas and Jimmy. Or have them carry him. That might not be so bad. “Never have I ever intentionally worn my brother’s underwear.” 

Cas and Jimmy shared a glance then. 

“Really?” Dean shrieked. 

“Cas wears stupid orange boxer and doesn’t like wearing them when he does his weird cross country stuff,” Jimmy said. 

“The shorts are too short and the boxers and too long,” Cas said. 

“And you couldn’t’ve bought your own?” Dean asked. 

“They were clean and we share everything else,” Cas said. 

Dean just shook his head. “Why buy orange then?” 

“That’s personal,” Cas said. 

“Like everything that’s been said tonight isn’t,” Meg said. “Go on Clarence, tell him why you wear the special undies.” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “It’s difficult to… my knot… it’s uncomfortable.” 

“Your dick’s too big?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“No! Yes? It’s not my fault!” Cas said. 

Dean burst out laughing, falling back to the bed and losing some of his beer in the process. Jimmy, Balthazar, and Meg laughed, too. And, while Dean couldn’t see it he suspected that he was glaring daggers at the four of them. 

“Never said it was, buddy,” Dean said after he finally caught his breath. 

Cas just frowned. “It’s your turn, Jimmy,” Cas said. 

Jimmy smirked, casting his eyes to Balthazar. “Never have I ever worn panties.” 

Dean intercepted the bottle on its way back to Balthazar and took a quick swig. That’s when Cas lost it. 

“And you’re judging me for my underwear preferences?” He asked, doubled over and laughing. 

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, asshat,” Dean said. 

Cas’s next confession was much tamer, which was given after Meg insisted she should get a pass for wearing underwear that’s actually designed for her. Once it landed on her, though, she was much less innocent. 

“Never have I ever been someone’s sub,” she said. 

Both Dean and Jimmy drank at that. 

“Oh really?” Meg asked, practically purring, “you’ve dabbled, Dean?” 

“Yeah, a bit,” Dean said, “it’s tangentially related to the panties thing.” 

“My, my, that is interesting,” Meg said, scooting a little closer. “Who with?” 

“This girl, Rhonda Hurley, pretty much as soon as I got here last year. She worked at the coffee shop in the Union Building. We hit it off, next thing I know she’s got me in satin and play biting.” 

“Alpha?” Meg asked.

“Beta. I haven’t been with an alpha like that,” Dean said. 

“Ever thought about it?” Meg asked. 

Jimmy sat up straight next to Dean, seeming a lot soberer than Dean felt. 

“Well yeah, who hasn’t? Come on,” Dean said. 

Meg was staring at him with unbridled lust. He was pretty sure if he moved the wrong way she’d give chase, and honestly, Dean was kinda into it. He was more than a little drunk, feeling loose and dizzy and happy. He just had to see what she was capable of. 

She opened her mouth to speak again when Jimmy rose to his feet, putting himself between Meg and Dean, growling and nearly snapping. 

“Don’t you fucking try it,” he warned. 

Dean poked his head out from behind Jimmy’s legs, catching Meg’s eye. She was growling, too. 

“What the fuck is your problem, asshole?” She sneered, also standing. She was a good foot or so shorter than Jimmy, but she puffed out her chest and bared her teeth all the same. 

“Stay the fuck away from Dean,” Jimmy said, his voice little more than a rumble. 

“Or what? You gonna fight me over him? What are you, twelve?”

Cas rose to his feet now, too, holding an arm out between Jimmy and Meg. “Jimmy, come on,” he said. 

“You need to stay out of this, Cas,” Jimmy said. 

Dean scooted back up on the bed as Cas also stood straighter. 

“This is stupid,” Cas said, “you’re drunk. It’s time to go.” 

“Not until she does,” Jimmy said. 

“Oh fuck no,” Meg said, “I don’t have to do anything. And I definitely don’t have to listen to you.” 

Jimmy fucking barked, his teeth clacking together loud enough for Dean to hear it. 

Meg growled and then there was a lot of movement all at once. Cas was pulling Jimmy away, both arms wrapped awkwardly around Jimmy’s shoulders. Balthazar had popped up, too, holding Meg in the air with his arms wrapped around her waist. They were all shouting at each other, and Dean caught absolutely none of it as Cas dragged Jimmy out of the room. Balthazar only let Meg go when her foot landed in his stomach, but she didn’t chase after them. 

“What the hell was that?” Balthazar shouted. 

“He pissed me off,” Meg said. 

“Yeah, he does that. Why that fuck is with the alpha posturing. What is this? 1873? You’re a grown woman, Megan! Act like it!” 

“Tell him to act like it!” Meg snapped back. 

“I’d tell both of you if he were here,” Balthazar said, “Cas is probably giving him the ass-chewing of the century right now. What the fuck got into you anyway?” 

“He was challenging me,” Meg said. 

“So what? Ignore him. He’s not even an alpha anyway.” 

“Could’ve fooled me with the way he was acting. Typical jumped-up posturing asshat.” 

“And you acted any better just now?” Balthazar asked. “You owe Dean an apology.” 

Meg’s eyes widened like she suddenly realized exactly what she’d been fighting over - who she’d been fighting over. “Son of a bitch,” she groaned. “God, I’m such a dick. Dean, I’m sorry.” 

Dean just kinda… sat there. He wasn’t really sure what he should do about this whole thing. He’d never had anyone, alpha or omega, fight over him before. It was kinda scary if he were honest. 

“It’s, uh, it’s okay,” he said. 

“No, it’s not,” Balthazar said, “but we’re all a little too wasted to make any sense of it right now. I’ll call you a cab, Dean. And you,” Balthazar pointed at Meg, “you’re going to call and make it up to him tomorrow.” 

Meg nodded and huffed. “I’m gonna go downstairs. I’ll uh, see you guys later.” 

She cleared the door and Balthazar turned to face Dean again. “I’m sorry about those two. They’re… oil and water on a good day.” 

“Did she do something? To Cas? Why does Jimmy hate her so much?” Dean asked. 

“That, my friend, is the definition of complicated. And a story that I have no business telling,” he said. 

“But there’s a story there?” 

“Not the one you’re thinking of.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things being to heat up. :)

Dean felt like hell. He’d woken up too early, his head throbbing and his throat dry, thankfully without the sun shining in his face. Good on past-Dean for choosing to drape a curtain over his bed. 

“You awake yet, brotha?” Benny’s asked, his shadow visible through the curtain. 

Dean just groaned, tucking his face further into the pillow. 

“It’s almost two in the afternoon,” Benny said, “and there’s coffee.” 

Dean groaned. “Well. Fuck. There goes my day.” He sat up, pulling the curtain back and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do we have aspirin?” 

Benny frowned. “Pretty sure Ketch does.” 

Dean groaned. “Alright. I’ll suffer then.” 

Benny chuckled. “I’ll head downstairs and grab you some if you want. You want me to stop at the Union building and get you somethin’ to eat, too?” 

“Nah, I’ll go with you. It’s about time for the crowds to be clearing out now.” 

Benny shrugged. “Well, get your shoes on and we’ll head out.” 

Dean threw on his shoes and a sweater but he didn’t bother changing out of his pajama pants. It was a Saturday, so most of the traffic around campus was much lower than during the weekdays. The Union Building was more or less in the center of campus, a ten or so minute walk away from Scott Hall. It was a catch-all building, the ground floor housing two ballrooms and several order stations for local restaurants. The basement was mostly open and was usually home to small question and answer sessions for guest speakers and program days for the various degree programs on campus. There was also a one-stop convenience store, a printing center, a movie theater, and different club offices in the basement, though Dean hadn’t been in any of those yet. What the first floor was home to Dean didn’t know, though he’d wandered up there a few times on accident. 

By the time Dean and Benny made it to the Union Building, Dean was ready to scoop his eyeballs out. The sun was still high in the sky, regardless of the chill that settled into the air and heralded fall. The good news was that there weren’t too many people walking around or ordering food, so it wasn’t too loud. The two split up, Dean wandering downstairs for aspirin while Benny got them both cheeseburgers for lunch. 

It took Dean plowing through half his burger and most of his fries before he started to feel human again. 

“How much did you have to drink last night?” Benny finally asked.

“I honestly don’t even know. We started playing a drinking game and then I lost track of it.” 

“Not good. At least you got home okay.” 

“Yeah, thank Balthazar for that one. He called a cab.” 

“What were you doing hanging out with Balthazar? I didn’t think you knew him.” 

“I don’t really. But Cas and Jimmy knew him and we all started drinking.” 

“Why didn’t Cas and Jimmy take you home with them? I know they were home th’smorning.” 

“Cas dragged Jimmy out,” Dean said around a french fry. 

Benny’s eyes seemed to bulge a little at that. “Someone start putting the moves on Jimmy or something?” 

“Nah, Jimmy was trying to throw down with Meg. She was flirting with me and then he got pissed. I dunno what crawled up his ass but he was pissed.”

Benny whistled. “That ain’t like Jimmy. You sure she was hitting on you and not Cas?” 

“Oh, I’m very sure,” Dean said sucking down more of his soda, “by the way I wanted to ask you about that.” 

“‘Bout what?” 

“What happened between Cas and Meg and Jimmy? Cas and Meg get along fine and Meg and Jimmy hate each other. But he’s gay so he’s not interested in her so it can’t be a jealousy thing, right?” 

Benny sat back in his chair, a small frown on his lips. “Well brotha, that’s a complicated thing.” 

“Meaning what exactly?” 

Benny sighed. “Look. It ain’t my business, so don’t tell ‘em I said anything, but Cas and Jimmy are special. Ain’t every day that a set of twins is alpha and omega, ya know?” 

“Wait, Cas is an alpha? He doesn’t act or smell like an alpha.” 

“Well, I ain't-a scientist but I’m pretty sure it’s something with their biology. Twins with different presentations are rare - alpha/beta, omega/beta - those are more common but alpha and omega are rare. Only a handful of pairs like that in all of medical history, as far as I’m aware. So Jimmy’s a bit of a hot-head for an omega and Cas is a passive alpha. More so when they get possessive. Back when Cas and Meg dated, Jimmy was ready to tear her throat out any chance he got. When Jimmy and Balthazar were together Cas was passive-aggressive as hell.” 

“Wow. Someone’s got issues.” 

Benny shrugged. “They got somethin’ alright. Point is, they’re not your typical pair of twins and they’re sure as hell, not your typical alpha or omega. They can’t help being the way they are any more than you can. Instincts are instincts.” 

Dean snorted, shaking his head. “Okay, sure. Jimmy’s a dick sometimes and Cas can be a pushover. But that doesn’t explain why he got all indignant over me.” 

“Maybe he feels the need to protect you. I know you don’t know Meg too well but he’s not exactly wrong if he wants you to be wary. She’s alright but she’s a wildfire.” 

“Well, he could’ve just said that instead of trying to get in a pissing contest.” 

“You know how it is sometimes. Your brain is tellin’ you to act a certain way and you don’t always know why.” 

Yeah, Dean definitely understood that. He’d had the urge to punch his twelfth grade Math teacher the whole damn year when he was in high school. He never really understood why until the dude came onto his best friend at graduation, while they were alone no less. Then Dean actually did punch him. 

“Just don’t let it sour your opinion of Jimmy too much. You know how it is sometimes, especially when your body is telling you that whoever is supposed to be pack and you don’t know it yet. He’s a good guy, he’s just gotta let his head catch up to his nose.” 

“You think he thinks of me as pack? Already? Benny, we’ve known each other for less than a month. It took you nearly a year to get all hovery-growly alpha on me. And then that’s only when I’m near my heat anyway.” 

“You know sometimes bonds form quicker than others.” 

“Yeah, with mates,” Dean said, taking another bite of burger. “Wait a second,” Dean said with his mouth full, “are you saying we’re mates?” 

“Nah,” Benny said, “I’m just sayin’ sometimes people get on right away. Sometimes it takes time. Whether he knows it or not, Jimmy thinks he’s supposed to watch out for you. Gotta say, there are worse people to have behind you, chief.” 

\------

Jimmy was moping again. He shouldn’t be, but he’d gotten quite the tongue lashing the night before so it’s understandable. Annoying, but understandable. 

“If you want to make it better, apologize to him,” Castiel said. He’d been trying to study for the past hour but Jimmy kept getting up and sitting back down again, bouncing between his bed and the desk and huffing and puffing all over the place. 

“He hasn’t texted me back,” Jimmy said. He got up and started pacing the floor. Great. 

“So then sit down and do something else. Read. Study. Watch TV. Do something and quit distracting me,” Cas said. 

“Easy for you to say, you weren’t the one who fucked up yesterday. I’m goin’ out of my mind here, Cas.” 

Cas sighed, shutting his book and scooting his chair away from the desk. “And? How do you expect me to fix that?” 

“I don’t!” Jimmy snapped. He sighed, collapsing on Cas’s bed. “What the hell is wrong with me, Cas?” 

Castiel hummed, turning back to his desk and opening his laptop. “We could see if the internet has answers,” he said. 

Jimmy snorted. “Right. That’ll do us a whole lot of good. I’m sure the internet has really well thought out and nuanced discussions about why a mated omega might start acting like a territorial alpha over another omega. I bet there’s a whole genre about it on Pornhub.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I was more interested as to why you were feeling what you were feeling and how to deal with it, though watching you and Dean fuck it out wouldn’t be a bad solution.” A pillow hit the back of his head as he scrolled through the first page of search results. 

“Dickhead,” Jimmy grumbled. 

Castiel said nothing for a while, as most of the results were about alphas taking multiple mates and the controversy that surrounded same presentation matings. Not exactly helpful, then. He tried a few different keyword combinations with similar luck. 

“Do you think this has something to do with our presentations?” Jimmy asked. 

Castiel turned to see his brother sprawled out on the bed like a starfish, staring at the ceiling. “Why would it?” 

“‘Cause we’re twins but we’re different presentations. Maybe something got mixed up along the way and I’m kinda alpha and you’re kinda omega.” 

“I don’t see what our personalities have to do with it,” Castiel said. 

Jimmy rolled onto his side with a huff. “Not personalities, Cas. I’m talking about instincts. You want me happy and I want to chase off everyone who’s ever tried to make a claim on you. And now apparently Dean because he’s close and unmated or something.” 

“That’s a premise build on sexist presumptions,” Castiel said. 

“Cas, you know that’s not what I mean -” 

“Regardless, there might be a tiny grain of truth to what you’re saying.” 

“Meaning?” 

“You find him attractive. You want to have sex with him, so the thought of having anyone else around him, especially Meg because she has a history of what you might view as intruding, sets you off.” 

“So before it was me being a huge dickhead and now it’s me being somewhat justified? Is that how it goes?” 

“No. I still think you were being a dick but I think if you can patch this up with Dean you should explain to him what happened and see if he’s interested.” 

Jimmy burst out laughing. “Yeah, that’s going to work. I’ll just explain to Dean that I’m jealous as fuck and would like to have sex with him. He’ll totally be all over my dick one he understand I was only being jealous. And then when we get naked and he sees my mating scar I’ll just explain that I have an alpha but he doesn’t mind if I fuck other people, he actually encourages it. And when Dean asks where my mysterious alpha is I’ll just explain it’s my twin brother.” 

Castiel shook his head. “It’s not that unusual.” 

“No, you’re right, Cas, that exact combination of things isn’t unusual at all.” 

“Fine. Be that way if you must. But you should still apologize and behave yourself.” 

Jimmy sighed. “Yeah, I know that.” 

\-----

Dean finally texted back after a few hours. In the meantime, Cas had dragged Jimmy out of their dorm and down to the grocery store a few blocks off campus. They didn’t really need anything, but it was good enough to distract him for a while so he wasn’t freaking out the whole damn day. And, he’d picked up a tray of apology cookies, so it was kind of useful. That’s good, at the very least. Jimmy doesn’t really want things to be awkward between them, regardless of whether or not they can be friends, he doesn’t want it to be weird living with someone who doesn’t like him. So when Dean lets him know he’s back in their suite, Jimmy did his best to drag Cas back out of the store so he could get home and apologize. He didn’t even bother stopping at their room first, just knocked on the door to Dean and Benny’s. 

“You always bring food when you show up?” Dean asked when he opened the door. 

Jimmy frowned down at the cookies in his arms. “I guess? They’re supposed to be an apology.” 

Dean shrugged. “Well, come on in I  guess.” 

Jimmy moved past him, setting the cookies down on Dean’s desk. 

Dean made his way to the bed, pinning the curtain to one of the posts before plopping down and patting the bed next to him. “So, you wanted to apologize?” 

“Yeah, uh. My behavior last night was completely out of line I was acting like a massive douche and it was unfair to you to make everything so awkward. And also, I overstepped some boundaries and that’s not okay either,” Jimmy said. He hadn’t sat down next to Dean just yet. 

“Well, you’re right about that,” Dean said. 

“And I’m sorry,” Jimmy said, “I don’t want this to affect our friendship but if you can’t stand me anymore I get it.” 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean said, holding up his hands, “no one said anything about this screwing up our friendship.” 

“Well, I kinda figured - “ 

Dean swatted the air, then took Jimmy by the wrist and guided him to sit on the bed. “You think you’re the first person to get a little white knight over some alpha’s advances on me? Dude, you’re an omega. You know how it goes. Or at least I’m assuming you do.” 

Jimmy shrugged. “Yeah, well. Still. It was inappropriate.” 

“Yeah, but if I can deal with it from that one,” Dean jerked his thumb over towards Benny, “I can deal with it from you. It’s not that big of a deal. I’m just not used to another omega growling at an alpha. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought you were trying to make a claim.” 

Jimmy’s heart skipped a beat. Technically, he kind of was. He’d been ready to fight Meg over Dean and then… what? Would he have started growling and sniffing at Dean and tried to make him submit? Jimmy didn’t think he would but who knows. The only person he’d ever been interested in chasing people off of was Cas and that usually ended in snarling matches until Jimmy gave into Cas. 

“Yeah, that would have been dumb of me,” Jimmy said. 

“I dunno. I’m pretty sure you could’ve taken her,” Dean said, nudging Jimmy with his elbow. 

Jimmy snorted. “It wouldn’t’ve come to that,” he said, “even when she was dating Cas it never came to that.” 

Dean shook his head and smiled. “You really are a territorial little omega, aren’t you?” 

“Not really.” 

Dean leveled him a flat look. 

“Okay. Well, maybe. But apparently only with you and Cas. I swear I’m mellow like eighty percent of the time.” 

Dean shrugged. “I believe you. Just don’t freak out on me when I bring a boyfriend or girlfriend around, alright?” 

“I wouldn’t -” 

Dean smirked. “You might.” 

“Yeah, okay, I might. But I’ll do my best okay?” 

“I know you will.” 

\-----

School always seemed to move both faster and slower than Castiel anticipated. By late September, he’d settled into the stressful monotony of school work. He’d already had a project due in his Queer Theory class and he was already putting off research for the massive term paper in his Mythology class. Plus he’d need to give a half-class lecture in his honors course on the Apocalypse in about two weeks. Jimmy, was driving him nuts with the amount of paper he was going through already, in between his math and econ classes and the project he’d had in his drawing class. Castiel was quickly growing to hate the sound of pencil on paper. Thank god fall break was in two weeks. Granted, it would only be a four day weekend, but maybe he’d be able to sleep for a little bit. 

On top of all that, Jimmy’s heat was coming up, so he was extra antsy and irritable. 

If Castiel made it to Thanksgiving break it would be a damn miracle. 

“I hate everything,” Jimmy said, hitting his forehead against the desk. 

“Math or drawing?” Castiel asked. He’d been staring at the same sentence for the last fifteen minutes. 

“Both,” Jimmy muttered, “fucking perspectives.” 

Castiel pulled back from his chair. “What time is it?” 

Jimmy groaned. “It’s not even six yet.” He dropped his head down to the desk with a particularly hard thunk. “Kill me, Cas. Just fucking kill me.” 

“We could go watch a movie instead,” Castiel offered. “It would help to get out of the dorms for a bit.” 

Jimmy sighed, “yeah, I guess we could do that.” 

“Good,” Castiel said, “get your shoes on and let’s go.” 

The movie theater on campus is in the first floor of the Union Building, though it had taken half a year for Castiel to actually find it. It was tucked out of the way, down a hallway that didn’t lead anywhere but to the theater, and it was always a little too dark and too cold, even with the heater running full blast. 

“Is there any particular movie you wanted to see?” Jimmy asked as they made their way to the ticket box. The ticket box was just an alcove where one student sat and traded cash for tickets, separated from the hallway by a pane of plexiglass with a hole at the bottom. 

Castiel shrugged. “Whatever’s playing.” 

The girl behind the glass looked up from her laptop, smiling at them when they came up. Her name tag said, Tessa. 

“Hi,” Tessa said, “what can I do for you?” 

“What movies are playing right now?” Castiel asked. 

“Ant-Man starts at six fifteen and Trainwreck is an hour from now. There is a special screening of Jaws that started like a minute ago if you want to see that. Dr. Edlund’s class is supposed to be in for that but I’ll sell you a ticket if you really want to see it,” Tessa said. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Jimmy. “Anything but Trainwreck,” Jimmy said. 

“Let’s go with Jaws,” Castiel said.  

“Good choice,” Tessa said, “just for two?” 

Castiel hummed, digging his wallet out of his jeans. 

“Did you want popcorn? We only have small cups,” Tessa offered. 

Castiel glanced over at the tiny popcorn machine in the corner, which looked like something his mother might buy and leave in the box for three years. “Sure. Two as well.” 

Tessa rolled off her rolling chair and set out to get their popcorn. She passed the tubs through the window, and took Castiel’s money, a total of sixteen dollars, before directing them to theater three. 

The theater itself wasn’t all that different from a real movie theater, with the sticky floors and uncomfortable seats the same as any other theater in the world. It was also cold as hell constantly, but there wasn’t anything they could do about that. 

Castiel and Jimmy took seats near the back of the theater, towards the center, because Jimmy always wanted to sit as far back as possible. The room itself was mostly empty, save for a few clusters of what looked like couples in the room. If this was supposed to be a screening for a class, Castiel would have figured there would be more people here, but then again, it was an old movie. They probably figured they could get away with watching on their laptops or not at all. Didn’t seem particularly smart in Castiel’s opinion, but what did he know. 

They were lucky enough to catch the movie just as the first death was occurring, which Castiel had to admit was much more frightening when it happened on a huge screen in front of him and not his mother’s twelve inch TV in the basement. 

Jimmy’s hand drifted across the armrest to Castiel’s arm, finding his hand and twining their fingers together in the dark. Castiel leaned over and kissed his temple, settling into the seat low enough that he could nuzzle at Jimmy’s neck. They didn’t get many opportunities to do this in public, so he was going to savor it. They never really risked it, not even after they were first mated and their bodies demanded closeness at all hours of the day. 

It wasn’t that blood relatives mating was all that uncommon, in fact, it was much more common historically than most people were comfortable admitting. It was still taboo within a society that had scientifically proven scent compatibility produced the happiest mates and healthiest offspring, but Castiel understood that. The chances of blood relatives to produce viable offspring was astronomically low unless they were first or second cousins, but it was still something other people had concerns with. Not Castiel and Jimmy, though. They knew children weren’t in the cards for the two of them unless they tried found someone else to help them or adopted. Not that it was something they were actually worried about right then, but it did come across Castiel’s mind every once in awhile. Their cousin Hannah was only a year older than both of them and he’d had a pup already. Someday Castiel would want that, too, but it would have to wait. 

“I didn’t remember this movie being this boring,” Jimmy whispered, nuzzling his nose into Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel chuckled. “You were ten the last time we saw this. Of course, it was scarier back then,” he whispered. 

“Wanna make out like horny teenagers?” Jimmy asked. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “We’re in public, Jimmy.” 

“No one’s paying attention,” he said, laying small kisses to Castiel’s neck. “And I missed out on it when we were teenagers.” 

“You went to movies with boyfriends.” 

“Yeah, but not with you.” He snuggled at close as the armrest between the would allow, teasing his nails across Castiel’s palms. 

“I can’t take you anywhere,” Castiel said. 

“You could take me to bed,” Jimmy said. He started nibbling at the hem of Castiel’s shirt, scraping his teeth across the goosebumps he was causing. 

“Jimmy. We’re in public,” Castiel said, pushing him off. “We can’t make this whole place smell like sex.” 

Jimmy huffed, stealing a handful of popcorn from Castiel’s bucket. “Fine. I’ll keep it in my panties.” 

“Are you really wearing panties?” 

Jimmy laughed too loud, earning him a glare from everyone in front of them. “Doesn’t take a whole lot with you does it, Alpha?” 

Castiel didn’t dignify that with a response, but he did tuck his popcorn closer to his chest and keep his eyes on the movie. Thankfully, Jimmy was quiet until the dissection of the wrong shark. 

“Babe,” he whispered, poking Castiel in the ribs, “is that Dean?” 

“Where?” 

“Down there, in the third row. With the dude with the fricken mullet.” 

Castiel squinted in the dark, trying to make out the shape of the people in the third row. There was someone who looked vaguely Dean-shaped, but he couldn’t be sure.

“I don’t know?” 

“It’s Dean,” Jimmy said. 

“Okay…” 

“What do you think he’s doing here?” Jimmy asked. 

“Trying to watch a movie, I’d guess.” 

“Yeah,” Jimmy said, “but who’s he with?” 

“How should I know?” 

Jimmy huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Castiel ignored his pouting in favor of actually watching what was on screen. Jimmy’s scent changed, though, even it was barely faint enough for anyone but Castiel to pick up. Just around the edges were the acrid tinges of annoyance that Castiel knew so very well. He wasn’t sure, however, if Jimmy’s annoyances were directed at him or at who may or may not have been Dean. It was hard to tell anymore, with Jimmy’s constant flip-flopping between being jealous and irritable towards Dean and trying to ignore whatever signals his hormones were throwing at him. Castiel actually felt bad for him. It was clear to see that Jimmy had been keyed up and moody, and if there was anything Castiel could do to fix it, he’d try but nothing really seemed to be helping. Their sex life had slowed down recently because of classes, but Castiel was still trying to take the edge off wherever he could. Still, there wasn’t a lot of things he could do when they were in a movie theater. Maybe when they got back to the dorms. 

When the credits did finally roll and the lights came back on, Jimmy stayed right where he was. He was right though, sitting just a few rows ahead of them was Dean and some dude with a mullet. Jimmy frowned, that sting to his scent rising up a little sharper until Dean and his rockabilly friend walked right past them, engrossed in whatever conversation they were having. Jimmy shot up and blew past Castiel, chasing them out the door. 

“Jimmy!” Castiel called after him, leaving their popcorn to fall to the floor. 

He caught up with the three of them standing in the hallway, Jimmy with his chest puffed out and his feet spread wide a clearly aggressive stance. Dean’s friend, whoever he was, didn’t seem worried about it. 

“Oh, hey Cas,” Dean said, his voice tight as he glanced between Jimmy and Castiel. 

Castiel came up behind Jimmy, setting a firm hand on his lower back. “Hello, Dean.” 

“I didn’t know you guys took Chuck’s class,” Dean said. 

“Oh, we don’t,” Castiel said, rubbing circles at Jimmy’s back. “We just had a few hours to kill.” 

“Oh, neat,” Dean said. “Hey, have you guys met Ash?” Dean asked. 

Ash, the man next to him, shot them a lazy two-fingered salute. “Hola. Que pasa?” 

“Fine,” Jimmy said. He was very clearly on edge, just hair’s breadth away from baring his teeth. “Yourself?” 

“Doin’ good my man,” Ash said. He slung an arm around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him in close while knocking him off balance. 

And just like that Castiel’s own jealous little alpha flared. Now  _ that _ was interesting. He took a breath, tamping it down. 

“How do you all know each other?” Ash asked. 

“We’re suitemates,” Jimmy said. All the tension that had started to dissolve was back with a vengeance now, likely bolstered by Castiel’s own irritation. For his part, Dean seemed to catch on, scooting away from Ash’s grip.

“Neat-o,” Ash said. “Dean and I were just about to head to dinner. You guys wanna join us?” 

“No, thank you,” Castiel interjects. Jimmy frowns and shoots him a glare, but says nothing. 

“Alright. Well, I’ll make sure to get him home at a decent time. Don’t wait up though, eh?” Ash says with a lazy smile. He bumps his shoulder into Dean’s clumsily, knocking him off balance a bit.

Castiel could feel the growl building in Jimmy’s chest and pulls him back by the back of his shirt. 

“Alright,” Castiel said, “we’ll see you later, Dean.” He pulls Jimmy by the back of his shirt and drags him past the pair. It was then when he caught the alpha musk under Ash’s twangy earth scent that might’ve been more pot than his actual scent. Jimmy snarled, trying to pull out of Castiel’s grasp. Luckily for everyone involved, Castiel’s grip was better and he was able to drag Jimmy out regardless of how desperately he wanted to get away. 

\----

“Woah, dude. What the hell was that?” Ash asked. 

Dean sighed. “It’s… complicated I guess.” 

Dean had just been expected a normal night out, catching the movie he was assigned for class and then to dinner with Ash to talk about what kind of project they were going to do based off it. He didn’t expect to see Jimmy, and he definitely didn’t expect to see him huffing and puffing and grumbling… again. 

“That your boyfriend?” Ash asked, staring off in a slow saunter towards the exit. 

“No,” Dean said, “he’s definitely not.”

“Gotcha. You need me to kick his ass for you?” Ash asked. “Not that you can’t do it, just, you know.” 

Dean let loose a bitter chuckle. “Nah. Jimmy means well, he’s just… growley.” 

“Ah. One of those hyper puffed up alpha bros, right?” 

“Actually, no,” Dean said, holding the door open for Ash, “he’s an omega. He’s just… god, I don’t know. Benny says he’s overprotective over his pack so I guess he thinks I’m pack. Or at least his body does.” 

“Pack sure, but that seems like jealous mate behavior to me,” Ash said. 

Dean huffed, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m pretty sure we’re not.” 

“Oh? No scent compatibility?” Ash asked. He steered them both towards the line for Pasta Haus, a local pizza and pasta place that not only rented space in the Union Building but also had a food truck running around the city. 

“No, that’s not it,” Dean said. Both Cas and Jimmy smelled amazing and it would be a lie to pretend that it didn’t do something for Dean to be close to them. The trouble was, even if Dean were interested in one of them, they always carried the scent of the other and it was hard to tell which one of them Dean was actually attracted to. Maybe it was both? But that was a whole separate issue. 

“Oh, so you don’t like him then?” Ash asked. 

“No, I do. They’re pretty neat dudes. But I’m not sure if I really wanna think about the whole mate thing.” That wasn’t a total lie, but he wasn’t actually all that interested in telling his project partner that he had a bit of a crush on both his roommates. 

“Fair enough, man. Just let me know if I need to lay down the law anytime soon,” Ash said. 

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. The lady behind the register was asking for his order, so the conversation ended until they were both at a table near the window, one seat away from a trio of people at the same table. 

“So, I’m thinking,” Ash said, jamming a whole meatball into his mouth, “we tackle movie tropes with this one.” 

Dean shrugs. “Pretty sure everyone is gonna wind up doing that. Especially with the Jaws thing. You could see it from a mile away.” 

“Well then what do you suggest?” 

“I saw we go set design.” 

“Kinda risky with the ocean being the main set.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“I’m listening…” 

Dean and Ash spend the next hour hashing out their project outline. The analysis paper wasn’t something they were really worried about and between the two of them they could probably figure it out. What they were a little more worried about was the short film they were supposed to put together. As Dean and Ash were the only two-person team in the class, they’d only have to do a five-minute film as opposed to a seven-minute film like the rest of the class, but it was still daunting. By focusing on set design in their paper, the set would count for most of their grade in the film so they didn’t need to worry as much about the writing or the acting (which, thank god because creative writing was not Dean’s strong suit) but that presented its own challenges. Thank god this monster wasn’t due until December. 

“I think Jimmy does theater shit,” Dean said, tucking the outline into his folder, “so he can probably help out in that aspect. He probably knows someone who can help with cheap props and stuff.” 

“Cool, cool,” Ash said, “I’m all about the cheap shit. I also know my way around a welding torch, so there’s that.” 

“Cool,” Dean said. “We should be good then, I guess.” 

“A’ight. I’ve got a lab in like… thirty minutes so I gotta bounce,”  Ash said, gathering his trash in his hands. He reached his hand out for a fist bump, which Dean returned. “See you in class next week, dude.” He gave a lazy two finger salute, throwing his half-open book bag over his shoulder, and walking backward until he was out of sight. It was kind of bewildering to watch, though, as he didn’t even bump into anything. 

Dean chuckled to himself and packed up his own stuff, walking back towards the dorms. It was dark outside already, and just bordering on too cold for single layers. He really should’ve brought a jacket. The campus was mostly deserted at this time of night, and Dean couldn’t help the sharp tendril of fear that shot through him when he realized that there was nothing but scant lamp posts between him and the shadows. It wasn’t that he was really afraid, it was just the whole thing about being an omega walking alone in the dark. From the distance, the sound of a skateboard wiping out on the pavement echoed through the empty alleys in between the buildings. That and the sound of Dean’s own footsteps were the only noises in the dark. 

Dean made it to his dorm room quicker than he expected, though it was emptier than he anticipated. It would’ve all been well and good, though, if it wasn’t for the fact that when he showed back up at the dorm there was a tie hanging off the door knob. 

“Real nice, Benny,” Dean muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. No text, just a tie on the door. He shot off a text to Benny, calling him an ass but thanking him for the heads up, and knocked on Cas and Jimmy’s room instead. He wanted to get inside and take a shower if nothing else. But neither Cas nor Jimmy answered, either his knocking or his texts, which meant there was only one more door to knock on. 

Arthur Ketch was their other roommate, though he wasn’t very social with any of them. Occasionally, Dean could hear swing music coming from his room but he rarely saw the man aside from in passing. He was also the only one with a single room, which meant if he wasn’t in Dean was doomed to find someone else to crash with. 

Luckily for him, Ketch answered on the first knock. “What do you want?” He sounded like Dean’s very presence was taxing. 

“Can you let me in? Benny’s got me locked out and Cas and Jimmy aren’t answering.” 

Ketch rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m aware. They’ve been going at it all night.” 

“Gross,” Dean muttered. 

Ketch raised a single eyebrow. “Best not let them hear you say that.” 

“Hey man, I don’t give a shit what our roommates get up to, I just don’t wanna hear it.” 

“Well then, best not stay here for the night.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll text someone to let me crash on their beanbag. Can you let me in, though? I really need to pee and I’d like a shower.” 

Ketch rolled his eyes. “If you must.” He pushed the door open with a huff and just barely stood out of the way long enough for Dean to push past him and walk into the room. Dean didn’t stay long enough to actually take a look at the place, as he suspected his mere presence was pissing Ketch off, though he did catch just enough of what looked like a goddamn rapier hanging on the wall to give him pause. 

“Is that a sword?” Dean muttered. 

“It’s a foil.” 

“Looks like it’s made of metal.” 

“It’s for the fencing team. I have the RA’s permission to keep it here so don’t bother reporting it.” 

“I wasn’t - “ 

“Good. Now,” he made a shooing motion with his hand. Dean rolled his eyes and took the door into the hallway and the bathroom therein. 

It was fairly quiet in the hallway, though he could hear muffled talking from both his and Cas and Jimmy’s rooms. It occurred to him then that if we wanted to get back out of the dorm he’d have to walk back through Ketch’s room and he really wasn’t anticipating that again. What a fucking awesome night. 

He walked into the bathroom and shot of a text to Charlie, asking if she’d let him crash at her suite for the night. They’d met in his Queer literature class and hit it off right away so he really didn’t think it would be a problem, but he wanted to at least ask before he just showed up unannounced. 

Once he got the go-ahead from her he turned on the shower and took a piss before jumping under the stream. Usually, Dean preferred to take hot showers but tonight it was just too much. His skin was already a little flush and he wound up turning up the cold twice before he got out of the shower. He didn’t even bother with the scent blocking soap he usually used, opting for the unscented because it was driving his nose crazy to not be able to smell himself. He didn’t think he was nearing his heat, usually he had at least three months between cycles, but it could be off. Or he could always be having one of those weird periods where his body thought he was going into heat but he wasn’t actually doing it. God, being an omega sucked sometimes. 

He toweled off and changed back into his clothes, grumbling to himself. He was going to have to keep a spare set in the cabinet in here, just in case Benny decided to pull this crap again. A man was not supposed to have to put on the same underwear after showering, dammit. 

He walked back into the hallway to the sounds of moaning coming right from his bedroom. Great. So there definitely wasn’t any chance of sleeping in his own room, but that was probably the price he had to pay for living in the same room as another person. Well, at least Benny was having fun. 

There weren’t any noises coming from Cas and Jimmy’s room, though, so maybe the twins had kicked their bed partners out for the night. Or maybe they’d all fallen asleep. Either way, Dean was totally going to chance seeing an ass or a dick from one of them instead of marching back through Ketch’s room again. 

Dean knocked on their door from the hallway, finding it creaking open under his knuckles. Apparently, they’d left it open. 

“Hey, Cas? Jimmy?” Dean called out in a harsh whisper. “Can I just walk through your room real quick? I’m leaving but -” he pushed his head through the door and instantly paid for it. He almost expected to find the twins asleep or sprawled naked on their beds. He did not expect to see their beds pushed together in the center of the room, Jimmy spread eagle in the center of it with Cas’s hand on his brother’s cock. 

Both twins turned, eyes wide and staring at Dean. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Dean muttered, standing stock still in the doorway. Cas and Jimmy’s eyes darted back and forth between each other, then to Dean but neither of them said anything. Dean’s entire body was on fire, probably from embarrassment, but he really couldn’t force himself to move. “Oh my god,” he said, “I’m so sorry.” 

Still, nothing happened. They were all just stuck there, suspended in the moment. Dean had walked in on his roommates fucking, which was bad enough but walking in on them fucking each other? And they’re twins? Dean was probably never going to be able to look the two of them in the eyes ever again. Jesus Christ. 

“Uh, Dean?” Cas’s voice broke the spell and Dean’s flight response kicked in instantly. 

“I’msorryIgottagoI’llseeyouguysaroundokaybye.” Dean breathed, racing across the room and out the front door. He didn’t stop until he was finally inside Charlie’s room, which was two floors up. He probably ran the whole way up the stairs but he didn’t remember it. 

“Dean!” Charlie hollered, shaking him by the shoulders, “Dean, you’re scaring me!” 

He was kinda scared too if he was honest. His heart was racing in his chest and his mind was both on overdrive and full of a thick fog. He’d just walked in on the hottest thing he’d ever seen that was also the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done. He had one hell of a humiliating boner in his shorts and his backside was dripping. Everything was on fire and freezing all at once. Oh. Oh, no. 

“Dean! Talk to me! What’s going on?” Charlie demanded. 

“I think I’m in heat,” Dean muttered. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Sort of!   
> (I promise I'm not that bad of a tease ;))

Castiel didn’t have time to worry about Dean until the morning. His mate was in heat, after all, and there was no way he was going to be allowed out of bed until Jimmy was fucked into a deep sleep. He let it simmer in the back of his mind until the morning when he made his way to the other suite. Benny was the one to answer the door and ushered Castiel inside. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you did,” Benny said, arms crossed over his chest, doing his best to loom over Castiel, “but you sure as shit fucked up now.” 

“Dean didn’t do anything stupid, did he?” Castiel asked. 

“He’s in heat.” 

“Then why isn’t he here? He didn’t…” 

Benny rolled his eyes, huffing. “Nah. He ain’t that stupid. He’s with a friend at Student Health, gettin’ supplies or whatever. He’ll be fine, but he ain’t gonna be happy.” 

“Thank god. I assume he called you?” 

Benny nodded. 

“Well… that’s good then.” 

Benny didn’t say anything, just glowered at the door that led from his room to the bathroom. “What the hell were you two doing with the door unlocked?” 

“I - we didn’t know.” 

“Good job with that one,” Benny said. 

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes. “I kind of have a needy mate to worry about so you’ll forgive me if the door isn’t my top priority.” 

“Sure it wasn’t. I’m certain it was an accident.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Castiel started to growl. 

“Don’t try that bullshit with me,” Benny said, his accent growing thicker through the harsh rumble in his chest, “Jimmy’s been all over Dean recently. You too, but at least you have the decency to back off from time to time. If I didn’t know any better I’d think your mate was after him. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your mate had found someone else he wanted to mate.” 

“It’s a good thing you do then.” 

“See, I ain’t so sure. You know as well as I do that an omega doesn’t just go into spontaneous heat over seein’ another omega in heat. That’s just not normal.” 

Castiel growled surging forward until he was chest to chest with Benny. “If you’re implying in any way, shape, or form that my mate would choose to be unfaithful I’ll rip you apart.” 

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s not what I’m saying chief.” 

“Then what are you saying, exactly?” 

“I’m saying that you an’ Jimmy got a lot more to consider than just your embarrassment. Obviously. You’re boy is one step away from humping Dean’s leg on a good day and you might play a good game but you’re just as bad, if that tense alpha scent means anything.” 

Castiel didn’t say anything, but he did back off, stepping away from Benny. 

“So,” Benny said, “I haven’t told Dean what I think just yet ‘cause I figure that’s a conversation the three of you need to have. But I will tell you this: Dean’s pack to me. I will hurt you if you hurt him.”

Castiel squinted at him, barely resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. “Are you… giving me the dating talk?” 

Benny shrugs. “If that’s what it needs to be. Now, you better get your ass somewhere with carbs ‘cause you and Jimmy are gonna need ‘em and I’m not going to get y’all food.” 

\------

Three days later Dean and Jimmy were both out of their heats and Castiel was exhausted.  Jimmy had been damn near insatiable and the both wound up missing their Monday classes and Tuesday wasn’t looking much better, if just for the sheer exhaustion. Oh well. It was just one day for each of their classes. They’d survive. 

It took a lot of coaxing to get Jimmy out of bed and into the shower, ultimately ending with Castiel’s promise that if they both got up and got on with their day he’d get a pint of Ben & Jerry’s for both of them. Jimmy seemed to forget that that meant they’d both have to leave the dorm and got to the grocery store. Well, that or his love of Phish Food was enough to trump the need to stay in bed. Castiel was willing to bet the former, however. 

After a shower for both of them, they were out the door, dressed and mostly ready to take on the day. The trip to the store wasn’t so bad as Jimmy kept his whining to a minimum. They were back at the dorms before noon, much to Jimmy’s delight as he plopped down on their shared bed and dug into his ice cream while Castiel put the rest of their food away. 

“Why’d you get pie?” Jimmy asked. 

“Because we have someone to apologize to,” Castiel said, stacking their cereal boxes in the cabinet. 

“Who?” 

“Dean?” 

“What’d we do to Dean? Was that about me being a dick again?” 

Castiel shook his head, plopping down on the bed with Jimmy. They really needed to wash their sheets because good god they were disgusting. “No, we sent him into heat.” 

“How did we -?” 

“He walked in on us while you were in heat. According to Benny, he went into heat right after that.” 

“He didn’t... with Benny did he?” 

“No, apparently he spent it with a friend of his. An omega.” 

“So we’re gonna give him a pie and hope he’s not too grossed out then?” 

Castiel shrugged. “Yeah, there’s that.” 

Jimmy sighed and jammed his spoon back in the carton of ice cream. “If this goes sideways I wanna have something to fall back on. You think he’s up yet?” Jimmy walked across the room and stuck the open container back into the tiny freezer in their mini-fridge. 

“We could always go see.” 

So they did. The short walk into the hallway and Dean and Benny’s door was simultaneously too short and too long for Castiel to take. He hadn’t let himself dwell too much on the possibilities that awaited them when Dean and Jimmy were both clear headed. It would be complicated enough to tell Dean the truth of their relationship, but the fact that Dean’s heat had been triggered made it all the more difficult to approach. 

It was Jimmy who knocked on the door and Dean who answered. 

“We brought you apology pie!” Jimmy said right away. 

Dean raised a single eyebrow. He looked like he’d been through the wringer, with dark circles under his eyes and his hair stuck up in ever direction. He was wearing loose track pants and a sweat-stained t-shirt and mismatched socks. The sweet smell of heat was still lingering on his skin, making him smell like warm baked apples. It was clear though that the worst of it had passed, if the way his posture gave anything away. 

“Pie this time? You guys really must’ve fucked up,” he said with a smirk.

Jimmy grimaces a little. “Yeah, I think we did.” 

Dean stepped away from the door, nodding them both inside. Benny was out for however long, which was probably a good thing. At least they could have this conversation in peace. 

“So,” Dean said, taking the pie and setting it on his desk, “we should probably talk.” 

“We’re sorry, Dean,” Castiel started. Both he and Jimmy lingered by the door while Dean sat down on his bed. “We should have locked to the door.” 

“You’re apologizing because I walked in on you two?” 

“Um, yes?” 

Dean snorted. “I should do embarrassing things more often if it gets me free pie.” 

Castiel cast a look in Jimmy’s direction, but he was too busy studying at the weave in the carpet to notice. 

“You guys gonna come in or what?” Dean asked. “We bought a beanbag chair,” he pointed towards the corner of the room, “and I got the desk chair. Unless you want to sit on the floor.”

Jimmy slunk back, following Castiel’s lead for once. He plopped down in the beanbag while Castiel took the desk chair. 

“So,” Castiel began, “you wanted to talk?” 

“Yeah,” Dean said, scratching the back of his neck, “look, I really shouldn’t’ve just walked into your room like that. And I hope it doesn’t make things weird between us now.” 

“You didn’t mean to,” Jimmy said. 

“And we really should’ve locked the door,” Castiel said. 

“Yeah, you probably should’ve. But uh, just - I want you to know I don’t think less of you or anything. I have a couple cousins who wound up mated so, ya know.” Dean shrugged, but he wasn’t looking at either of them. 

“You’re sure it doesn’t bother you?” Castiel asked. “Not very many people are too accepting.” 

“I mean, it’s not super common but it’s not hurting anyone so it doesn’t really affect me,” Dean said.

“Well… almost,” Castiel said. Jimmy threw a sharp glare in his direction, but he was undeterred.

Dean’s head popped up and for the first time since he opened the door he looked Castiel in the eyes. He was blushing a bit and biting his lip. “Hey man, I didn’t know, okay? I mean if I would’ve known you were… involved I wouldn’t’ve ever entertained the thought…” he trailed off, gaze bouncing back and forth between Jimmy and Castiel. 

“Entertained what thought?” Jimmy asked. 

“I mean, that’s why you’ve been all over my ass right? Benny thought it was some kind of pack thing after I told him about what happened between you and Meg but then the thing with Ash happened and you went into heat so I thought that - I dunno, maybe you had a feeling that I… wanted to steal your mate or something? I mean, it would explain a lot.” 

“Is that what you -” Castiel started. 

“Wait a second, you’re interested in Cas?” Jimmy blurted. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I thought that was obvious. Actually, I kinda had a thing for both of you.” 

“Really?” Jimmy asked, smirking. He loosened up, sinking into the beanbag chair a little more, stretching his legs out on the floor. 

“Come on dude. You know you’re hot. And Cas is hot. And you smell like -” Dean cleared his throat, “you smell really good.” 

“So if we weren’t together, which one of us would you go for?” Jimmy asked. 

“Jimmy! That’s not appropriate,” Castiel said. Jimmy just shrugged and trained his gaze back on Dean. He had that predatory gleam in his eye, one that Castiel had directed at him numerous times in the past and always reminded him just how wolf-like Jimmy could be. The language of the hunt was written all over his body in moments like this, and Castiel couldn’t help but love it. 

“Doesn’t really matter, does it?” Dean asked. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jimmy said.

Dean frowned. “Look, I’m not anyone’s side bitch.” 

“I never said you were,” Jimmy said, sitting up and leaning closer into Dean’s space. “All I’m saying is that you’re hot and we’re hot and if there’s any place to have all the sex your little heart desires, it’s college.” 

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Dean asked. 

“Well,” Jimmy said, rolling his head from side to side, “it depends on what you’re up for of course. But I think I speak for both myself and Cas when I say that we really wouldn’t mind if you wanted to see either of us. Or both. We’re flexible.” 

“Wait a second. I walk in on you during sex and you come over to give me free pie and offer a threesome? Is that what I’m hearing?” 

“Essentially,” Jimmy said. 

Dean let out a slow breath, scrubbing his hand over his mouth before speaking again. “This is the strangest fucking week I’ve ever had. You two aren’t fucking with me, are you?” 

“Not currently, but we’d like to be,” Jimmy said. 

Dean snorted, shaking his head. “How ‘bout this: you give me a couple of days to decide. Not that I don’t want to or anything, but considering I just came off my heat it’s probably not the best time to jump into bed with two dudes.” 

“Of course, Dean. Take all the time you need,” Jimmy said. 

“Right. Well, I’ll let you know and then we’ll… go from there I guess.” Dean said. 

Castiel and Jimmy stayed for only a few more minutes, during which he promised to run down to the copy center and print some of the things for classes Dean had missed during his heat. It was cordial, and all of the tension Castiel had imagined would be there after all that had transpired was absent. Though he’d been a little taken aback by the way Jimmy just came out and propositioned Dean, especially after his angsting over it earlier, he was glad they were all on the same page. Well, almost. 

Jimmy went right for his ice cream the second they got back into their dorm room, sitting down on the bed as he dug in. 

“You think we should’ve told him about his heat?” Castiel asked, saddling up behind Jimmy. 

“Nah. That might’ve been a little much right up front,” Jimmy said. 

“And asking him to sleep with us wasn’t?” 

“Hey, I saw an opportunity and I took it. And weren’t you the one who told me I should go for it anyway?” 

“Well, yes, I suppose I did. But I wasn’t anticipating it happening this way.” 

Jimmy shrugged. Castiel put his hands on Jimmy’s shoulders and started to rub. He was always sore and a little tense after his heats and Castiel had been so preoccupied with what to do about Dean that he’d skipped that little part of their post-heat ritual. 

“We should tell him sometime, though,” Castiel said, “whether or not he decides to sleep with us. He deserves to know at the very least.” 

Jimmy groaned, rolling his head back. “Yeah, okay.” 

“I just hope he isn’t mad at us for it,” Castiel said, pressing his thumbs into the tight knot of muscle just below Jimmy’s shoulder blades. 

Jimmy cried out and damn near started purring. 

“You don’t think he’ll be mad, do you?” Castiel asked. 

“What? No. Now stop talking or stop rubbing. I can’t focus on both.” 

Castiel chuckled and kissed his mate’s temple as he began to work the tension out of Jimmy’s body. 

**\--------**

Jimmy’s hands had been shaking for the better part of an hour. He’d tried to keep the anticipation to a minimum, reminding himself that Dean might not show and to tamp down the disappointment if that was the case. It had taken Dean three days to tell them he was definitely interested and it had taken another two to finally set this up. Castiel had made it clear that neither twin would be mad if he decided against it, but Jimmy was really hoping he wouldn’t. 

Still, everything under his skin was thrumming. He was pent up and antsy, almost like when he was in heat except he didn’t have to deal with the spiking body temperature. Cas, for his part, was as calm as ever, but he’d still opened the window to clear out the burnt sage smell of anxious omega. He still nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a light knock on their door, though.

“Dude, you went through the hall? You could have just come through the bathroom,” Jimmy said, taking in Dean’s presence in the doorway. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets, and he shrugged.

“I didn’t want Benny thinkin’ he could come over, too,” Dean said.

“Whatever, get your ass in here.” Jimmy stepped aside and Dean walked into the room. He stopped in the middle, between the two twin beds. Cas looked over his shoulder but stayed seated at his desk.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, “I’ll be done in a minute. I have one more paragraph to write.”

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Dean said. He smelled like sour apples, his shoulders curled in over himself.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “You want a drink?” He asked. “We have some vodka but I think Cas killed the whiskey.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said.

“And for the love of god, take off your jacket,” Jimmy said, “get comfortable.”

Dean shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the bedpost while Jimmy pulled a bottle of vodka out from an old shoe box.

Jimmy plopped down on his bed, twisting the top off the bottle and taking a swig before offering it to Dean. He took the bottle and half chugged it.

“Geeze, Dean, save some for the rest of us,” Jimmy said.

Dean licked his lips, plopping down on the bed a foot or so away from Jimmy. He gave a single shoulder shrug and passed the bottle back.

“You know,” Jimmy said, setting the bottle back on the nightstand, “we don’t actually have to do anything if you’re – “

“No! No, I just –“Dean ran a hand through his hair, “just a little nervous is all.” 

Jimmy nodded, intent on reassuring Dean a little more, but he was cut off with the sudden press of Dean’s lips against his. 

It was nothing like Jimmy had expected. Sure, he’d expected it to be good, but maybe a little soft or apprehensive at first; maybe a few teasing kisses here and there before they really got going. It was nothing like that. Dean pulled him in, taking ownership of Jimmy’s lips almost immediately. His kisses were firm and sure, dragging Jimmy along towards whichever direction he wanted, and Jimmy went happily. He tasted faintly like cinnamon candy and his natural crisp apple scent blossomed in the air. Jimmy shuddered, and Dean smiled into his kisses.

Dean’s hands were still tangled in Jimmy’s shirt when Jimmy finally decided to take control. He snaked a hand up Dean’s back, smoothing over the firm muscles before threading his fingers through the short hair at the base of Dean’s neck and yanking. Dean gasped, his head falling back and Jimmy dove down to lick teasing lines down his neck. His scent was strongest there, causing the first few spikes of arousal to flutter through Jimmy’s body. He nibbled at the skin above Dean’s collar bones, pulling tighter on Dean’s hair when he squirmed.

“Well then,” Cas’s said, “you two just don’t have any patience, do you?” He was standing right in front of them, inches away from their knees.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, lips still attached to Dean’s skin. Dean gulped and shuddered.

“Didn’t really plan it,” Dean said.

Cas hummed, sliding his fingers across the nape of Jimmy’s neck. He pressed down, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get Jimmy’s attention. “I didn’t say you had to stop,” Cas said.

Jimmy groaned, teeth digging into Dean’s skin. Cas withdrew his hand and started undoing his jeans while Jimmy pushed Dean onto the bed. Dean went willingly, his hands traveling up over Jimmy’s shoulders and into his hair. It didn’t’ take him long to pull Jimmy back to him, kissing him again like he couldn’t get enough.

The bed dipped behind them and Cas pulled Jimmy up by his belt loops. He grumbled, but moved over so Cas could scent and kiss Dean. Jimmy took his place behind Cas, undoing his shirt while Cas licked at Dean’s neck. Jimmy pulled Cas’s shirt off, then moved back to remove his own clothes. He was hard already, but he didn’t bother touching his own cock.  He was too busy watching Cas and Dean make out. 

Jimmy had never really had the opportunity to watch Castiel take someone else apart. He’d had the opportunity more than once, but there he was always too jealous to watch. He’d always wanted Castiel’s hands on him instead. But watching Cas and Dean? Seeing Cas slip his tongue against Dean’s and just barely roll his hips into Dean’s? Watching Dean run his fingers through Cas’s hair and drag blunt nails up Cas’s back? Yeah, he’d been missing out. 

Cas caught his eye and winked before slipping his hand down, and if Dean’s yelp was anything to go by, cupping Dean’s cock through his jeans. The scent of dark, rich soil and sweet apples caught Jimmy’s nose, and he really couldn’t help it anymore. He didn’t want to just sit there and watch, not when the lovely scent of the combined arousal was thickening the air, or when Castiel was having all kinds of fun without him. 

Jimmy flopped down on his stomach, tugging Castiel by the hair until he was able to pull him away from Dean and kiss him, rough and hungry.  Dean whimpered, reaching out to get his hands on whoever he could reach. As it happened, his fingertips brushed against Jimmy’s nipples and Jimmy hissed through his teeth, pressing his chest closer to Dean’s hands. Dean rewarded the action by flicking and pinching Jimmy’s nipples until he had to pull away from Castiel’s lips and groan and bite into his shoulder. 

Dean  groaned, pushing Cas away just a little bit. Cas backed, off, sitting on his heels and straddling Dean’s knees. “How are we doing this?” Dean asked, sitting up more fully and stripping off his over shirt. 

“How do you want to do this?” Cas asked, stroking his hands up Dean’s thighs. 

“I dunno,” Dean said, “I’ve never really, uh, I’ve usually just been with omega girls.” 

“Have you ever slept with a guy?” Jimmy asked, gnawing at his lip. 

“Well no. I mean, we fooled around a little but we never went the whole way. I’ve never taken a knot,” he said. 

“Have you ever taken a dick?” Jimmy asked. 

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“What?” Jimmy squawked, “it’s a valid question.” 

“I gave a guy a blow job a couple of times. But no I haven’t - not a dick. Rhonda fingered me but that’s about it. Well and my heats but that’s a different thing,” Dean said. 

“Oh?” Jimmy asked, scooting a little closer to Dean, “did you like that?” 

“Well yeah,” Dean said with a lopsided smile. 

“We could do that again if you want,” Jimmy said, fiddling with the hem of Dean’s shirt.  “Or we could go a little further if you’re up for that.” 

“That sounds nice,” Dean said, his eyelids fluttering closed for a moment. Jimmy spared a glance at Cas, who was rubbing and kneading Dean’s thighs, working his way closer and closer to Dean’s cock. 

Jimmy leaned in close to kiss at the soft flesh of Dean’s neck and nuzzle his nose to the scent gland just below his ear. Most omegas he’d met had been women, and as such most of their scents were a little too sweet for his liking. They’d always smelled like flowers or honey, sometimes candy, and they always got too cloyingly sweet when the girls were excited. Dean’s scent, though, seemed to only grow sharper, even through the blockers he was obviously wearing. He was crisp and fruity and it made Jimmy’s mouth water. He wanted nothing more than to bite down and see for himself if Dean’s skin tasted as good as it smelled. In fact…

Dean cried out as Jimmy bit down, his hands flying up to dig nails into Jimmy’s shoulder. Jimmy groaned into his neck, licking the indents his teeth had left on Dean’s skin. Dean pushed Jimmy off then, and for a brief moment Jimmy was sure he’d fucked something up. But then Dean was wiggling out of his jeans and landing clumsy kicks to the bed, trying to worm his way out of his clothes. Cas jumped in to help, slipping Dean’s jeans off his ankles and then his boxers. 

It was Castiel’s turn again, now flattening Dean to the bed, pressing skin against skin. Dean growled, low in his throat, but kept up with every single roll of Cas’s hips and teasing pull of his lips. 

“Fuck,” Dean barked throwing his head back. “If you two don’t stop I swear-” his voice was more of a rumble than anything until it broke off in a groan. 

“You swear what?” Cas asked, licking up Dean’s neck. 

“I’m gonna lose it,” Dean said. 

“Well now we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Cas asked, stopping suddenly and pulling back until he was sitting on Dean’s thighs. He stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean was already breathing a little heavy, and Jimmy could only imagine how overwhelming this must be for him. Hell, Jimmy was having a hard time believing that he had both Dean and Cas naked in bed with him, and he could have Cas whenever he wanted him.

Jimmy laid back on the bed, next to Dean reaching out to stroke his fingers up Cas’s arm. “Baby,” he said, much softer than he usually would, “maybe we should give poor Dean here a break.” 

Dean’s jaw dropped a little and Cas’s eyes roamed down Jimmy’s body. He knee walked off of Dean and over to Jimmy, before straddling him and laying down the same as he had before. They fell into each other as they usually did, an artful mess of fluid desperation. Or, at least that’s the way Jimmy liked to think of it. Who knows if it was actually sexy to look at, all that really mattered to Jimmy was that it felt good. 

And boy, did it ever feel good to have Cas’s cock pressed up against his own and to have Cas’s teeth scraping against his neck. It felt good to run his fingers through Cas’s silky hair and to feel the hard muscles under his hands.  It  didn’t take Jimmy long to wrap his legs around Cas’s hips, silently begging for him to get the show on the road. 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to ask, and Cas only pulled back so he could skim his hands down Jimmy’s chest and slip a finger into his dripping hole. Jimmy heard Dean gasp as Cas did, and he had to turn to look at what they’d done to the poor guy. Dean was flushed from head to the middle of his chest, his eyes wide and focused intently on where Cas’s hands were. He was stroking himself, light and slow, but still stroking, and Jimmy couldn’t help but moan at the sight. 

“Stop touching yourself,” Jimmy said, tipping Dean’s chin so he could look him in the eyes, “I want you to last until it’s my turn to have you.” 

Dean shuddered and let his hand fall away from his cock and dig into the flesh of his thigh. Jimmy stretched up close enough that he could kiss Dean again. Dean took to it like he was starving for touch, nibbling at Jimmy’s bottom lip and flicking his tongue against Jimmy’s. It was just enough to tease, and between Cas sliding another finger inside and Dean kissing him, Jimmy found himself whimpering and begging. 

Cas rubbed his fingers up against that sweet little bundle of nerves inside Jimmy’s body and he couldn’t help it; he howled, pulling away from Dean as he did. Cas leaned forward, nibbling on his earlobe. 

“Hush,” Cas said, “you’re going to disturb the neighbors.” 

“Dean is the neighbors,” Jimmy grumbled, shuddering as Cas skirted around Jimmy’s prostate. God, he was so slick. 

Cas rose up on his elbows, removing his fingers from inside his brother as he did. “Dean, would you like to watch me fuck Jimmy?” Cas asked, his warm breath brushing across Jimmy’s face. 

Jimmy rolled his head lazily to watch as Dean bit his lip and nodded. Dean was flushed down to his nipples, his hands clenched into the bedsheets to keep from touching himself - just like Jimmy had told him not to. Jimmy continued to watch Dean as Cas moved above him, spreading Jimmy’s legs and bending his knee up and over Cas’s shoulder for better access. He shivered, his hole fluttering as Cas coated himself with Jimmy’s slick and began to push in. It was just a shame he had to take his eyes off Dean when they fluttered as Cas sunk in fully. 

Cas set an even pace, though much slower than what Jimmy was used to. Jimmy sighed, sinking into the mattress to enjoy the stretch and slide of Cas inside him. Cas started nibbling and licking at Jimmy’s ankles, worrying the skin between his teeth. Dean noticed, his eyes drifting back and forth between what Cas is doing with his mouth and what he’s doing with his cock. 

Jimmy reached across the bed, tugging Dean closer by the shoulder. Dean went willingly, scooting so close that Jimmy could feel the heat radiating off his body. Jimmy tipped Dean chin up and kissed him. They stayed like that for a while, Jimmy lazing in the combined thrill of Dean’s eager tongue and Cas’s steady rhythm. It was a shame they had to pull away to breathe. 

Dean started groaning, his head falling back and eyes rolling closed. Jimmy didn’t need to look to know that Cas was stroking Dean’s cock, but he did anyway. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t want to taste Dean’ dick, especially with how lovely it looked, sliding in and out of Cas’s fist, dribbling pre-come over his brother’s knuckles. Maybe later. Maybe next time. 

As it was, Jimmy was already feeling like a live wire. Cas was good. He’d always been so good. But he hadn’t changed pace at all and it was making Jimmy antsy and squirmy. He needed it faster, harder, more aggressive if he wants to get off. But he didn’t want to get off, not yet at least. He really wanted to get off with Dean but he was getting really antsy for it. It started to tingle in his thighs, in the base of his spine, stretching and pulling like a rubber band not quite ready to snap but actively anticipating it. Dean too had begun bucking his hips in anticipation, humping Castiel’s fist as best as he could. 

“Cas,” Jimmy whined, “stop for a second.” 

Cas stilled, his dick half buried in Jimmy. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. I just don’t think I can fuck Dean if we keep this up for much longer.” 

“Hmmm,” Cas would object to the noise that came out of his throat being called a pur, but that’s what it was. He leaned down, nuzzling Jimmy’s neck, tickling the sensitive skin with his stubble. “Do you still want Jimmy to fuck you, Dean?” Cas asked, his low voice more rumble than word. He squeezed Dean’s cock, making him cry out. 

“God,” Dean mumbled, pulling in deep breaths. 

“Dean,” Jimmy said, waiting for Dean to calm down and pay attention. He only spoke again when Dean finally met his eyes. “I want to fuck you.” 

“Yeah,” Dean said on an exhale, “yeah, please. Fuck me.” 

Cas pulled back, stroking the planes of Jimmy’s chest and thighs as he went. When he was free, Jimmy rolled over, hovering over Dean by his knees and elbows. He kissed Dean, slow and sweet, his fingers running soothing patterns across Dean’s scalp until they were both breathless. 

“Hey,” Jimmy said, smiling down at Dean when he finally pulled back. 

“Hi.” Dean’s returning smile was a little dazed, but still marvelous. 

Jimmy sat up, spreading Dean’s legs wide. His muscles jumped and trembled beneath Jimmy’s fingertips, and Jimmy had to bite his lip to keep from gasping. Dean smelled like warm baked apples, ripe, sweet, and tender. It took everything in him for Jimmy to refrain from leaning down and devouring Dean right then and there, to see if he tasted as sticky and succulent, if the flesh if his tight round ass was as supple in his teeth as the aroma implied. 

Cas too, stiffened behind Jimmy, though he didn’t bother holding back on the groan that bellowed from his chest. Jimmy pulled in a deep breath, trying to ignore the way it made his mouth water, and trailed his hand down the silky skin of Dean’s leg, past the fine hair that tickled his palm. Dean jumped as he let a single finger circle his sopping hole. 

Jimmy slid a single finger in, beginning the slow pantomime of what he really intended to do. Dean let out a heavy sigh, head tipped back and eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was already chewing on his lip. That was fine, though, Jimmy would let him stay quiet for now. Once he got his dick inside Dean wouldn’t have much of a choice as to how loud he was actually going to be. 

By the time Dean was sufficiently stretched out he was making little gasps and groans at every twist of Jimmy’s fingers. He didn’t whimper when Jimmy pulled his fingers out, but he did seem to snap out of the blissful refrain he was caught in. The barest hint of fear lingered in his eyes as Jimmy leaned back, spreading Dean’s legs over his hips. 

“Uh, condom?” Dean stammered, eyes locked on Jimmy’s cock.

“Do you want one? It’s incredibly rare for an omega to get another pregnant. And Cas and I don’t have anything you could catch,” Jimmy said. 

“Alpha-Omega twins are rare too, but you guys,” Dean flapped his hand in Cas’s direction. 

Jimmy sighed, more than a little disappointed. “Right. Sorry, I didn’t think about it. We haven’t had the need so…” 

“I have one in my wallet. In my pants,” Dean said. 

It was Cas who got up, digging through the material until he came up with a silver foil packed. He handed it to Jimmy, laying on the bed beside Dean.

“You have to pinch the tip and squeeze the base,” Cas said, running his knuckles up and down Dean’s arm. 

“I know how to put on a condom, Cas,” Jimmy said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, but not on yourself,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. 

Jimmy slapped Cas’s thigh, shooting him a stern look before putting his attention back to the condom. It was a little different wearing one than it was putting it on someone else but it wasn’t that much different. It did tamp down a little of the heat building inside him, though, which was probably a good thing. As delicious as Dean looked there was a real possibility that this was going to be over a lot faster than any of them wanted if he didn’t cool it a bit. 

Jimmy took himself in hand, nudging at Dean’s hole with the tip of his cock. “This shouldn’t hurt,” he said, looking at Dean, “but it is going to feel like… like a lot.” 

“What does that even mean?” Dean asked. 

“You’ll see,” Jimmy said, hooking Dean’s knees around his waist before pushing in. 

He went slow, biting his lip to keep focus. It’s not like he’d never done this before, but it had been a while. He’d forgotten what it was like to feel the warmth and the squeeze of another person, so completely encompassing in a way that nothing else really could be. Jimmy stopped to steady himself about two-thirds of the way in. 

“Okay, that is a lot,” Dean said, eyes and mouth wide as he stared up at Jimmy, fingers twined with Cas’s at his side. 

“Told you,” Jimmy said, breathing a laugh. 

“So much different from plastic,” Dean murmured. 

That time Jimmy laughed out loud. “I should hope so.” He leaned down, shifting Dean’s legs around him so that they shared the weight. Dean gasped as he did and Jimmy couldn’t help but smirk. He shifted, pulling his hips back and dick out before sliding in again, a little further than before. 

Dean let him take over as Jimmy let Dean adjust to the feeling. He took it slow, feeling Dean out, teasing different things he knows he likes to gauge Dean’s reactions. He didn’t miss the way Dean’s breath hitches when he drives his hips upward, or the way Dean flails for his wrist when Jimmy goes deep and swirls his hips. It didn’t take long for Dean to get needy, his feet restless against Jimmy’s back, his hips bucking ever so slightly when Jimmy pulled away. 

“Gotta tell me what you want, baby,” Jimmy said, leaning over him to nuzzle the gland in Dean’s neck. 

“I - hnnng - I don’t know,” Dean said, voice breaking around a groan. “More?” 

“Harder?” Jimmy asked, putting more weight behind his thrusts. 

“Uh-huh,” Dean groaned, letting his head fall to the side as Jimmy nibbled around Dean’s mating gland. 

Cas leaned in then, nipping at Jimmy’s own mating gland. Jimmy groaned, his thrusts picking up speed unconsciously. Cas’s hands began to wander, nails scraping across Jimmy’s back in a way that always made him shudder. 

“How does it feel, Jimmy?” Cas asked, fingers threading through and pulling Jimmy’s hair. 

“He’s so slick,” Jimmy gasped, “fucking tight. Fucking amazing.” 

“Dean? How’s my brother?” 

“God,” Dean groaned, “God it’s never felt this good.” 

“Wait ‘til you take a knot,” Jimmy said. “‘S so good. There’s nothing like it.” 

“Nothing’s like this,” Dean moaned as Jimmy reared up, positioning himself to put more weight on his forearms. It forced a sharp, high inhale from Dean, his eyes going wide as saucers. 

“Fuck! That’s…” 

“I know,” Jimmy said, smiling, continuing to thrust in harder and faster, hoping he wasn’t going to slide away from that wonderful little spot inside Dean each time. 

“Oh fuck, Jimmy. Don’t stop. God, please, don’t stop.” Dean started babbling, blissed out and bearing his throat. 

A wild urge started to niggle at the back of Jimmy’s mind. It would be easy to bend down and clamp on, to throw Dean right over the edge with just one well-placed bite and continue to pound him as Dean pulsed and squeezed around his cock. The instinct to do so began to beat like a drum in the back of his mind, louder, stronger, more insistent.

Dean’s whimpering, his hoarse pleas were background noise. All that mattered was the need. It was a hunger Jimmy had scarcely felt outside of his own heats and even then… this was different. It quicked his breath and harshed his thrusts, his body moving at a brutal pace he had no conscious control over. He needed. He needed so badly he could taste it; Honeycrisp and rain on his tongue. He was vaguely aware of the panting beside him, of Cas breathing into neck, biting his ear and leaving wet, desperate kisses on his neck. Jimmy’s hips still moved of their own accord. Dean still wailed beneath him. Cas was still pumping his own cock like a man possessed. And the tingles of orgasm, low in his spine and spreading through his thighs, grew more urgent as Jimmy let out a sound closer to a roar than a moan. 

And then it all snapped. Dean fell first, crying out as his body spasmed, his legs kicking and nails digging into Jimmy’s flesh. Jimmy thrust forward, almost violently, the wind knocked out of him as his own body was wrecked with shudders and he came. Cas came after both of them, teething digging into Jimmy’s shoulder. 

The peeled off each other in a fuzzy haze, unable to speak but able to the bare minimum to keep from crushing each other. There were no words or thoughts exchanged, only heavy breaths as the smell of their combined sex mingled into happiness and satisfaction; the smell of an orchard in late fall. 

Someone started giggling, and it wasn’t long before they were all hysterical, giddy as children and so much more content. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was no update last weekend because things got messy so... how about a double update? Sound good?

“You smell different,” Charlie said, sticking her nose way too close to Dean’s ear. 

Dean pushed her away, rolling his eyes. “Sniffing people is supposed to be rude, you know.” 

Charlie propped her elbow up on the wood table, chin cradled in her palm and shot him the most incredulous look she could muster. “Oh, Dean, I think we’re way past the realm of what is and isn’t supposed to be normal at this point, aren’t we?” 

Dean blushed, dropping his head. She was right. His surprise heat had made him panic, seeking out the only person he trusted enough to help him without being a creep about it. Charlie had been amazing about the whole thing, even if that first night was mostly a hormone induced blur to him. She’d pumped him full of OJ and built him a little privacy fort out of her own desk and spare sheets. She even dragged him to the health  center for emergency toys and heat dampeners. She’d even consoled him when he apparently started bawling at three in the morning because he couldn’t get any relief. The woman deserved a nomination for sainthood. 

“Yeah, alright, don’t remind me,” Dean said, flipping open his textbook. “Still.” 

Charlie just shrugged. “So why do you smell different?” 

“Different how?” 

“I dunno,” Charlie leaned forward again, only stopped by Dean’s outstretched hand. “Like… spicy a little bit? And sweet. But not like, candy sweet if that makes sense.” 

Dean frowned down at his book. God, why did so many of these things have to be so plain and boring? He’d kill for just one chart in full color. “Dunno. Haven’t done anything different.” 

“No new soap?” 

“Nu-uh.” 

“Medication?” 

“Unless you count the dampeners from two weeks ago.” 

“You seeing anyone?” 

Dean’s gaze shot up probably a little too quick. It made Charlie grin like she won the lottery. 

“No,” Dean said. “Not… not really.” 

“Not really? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Dean shrugged. “Had sex. ‘S no big deal.” 

“How long ago?” 

“Charlie.” 

“You fingered yourself behind my desk for ten hours.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, sucking in his bottom lip as he did. “I dunno. Full on insert rod A into slot B sex? A week ago.” 

“What about other kinds of sex?” 

Dean groaned, dropping his head to the book in front of him. “Why does it matter?” 

“Because, Dean, you always wear blockers and now I can definitely pick up on your scent. And not just yours either. Something’s up with your body chemistry and I wanna know why.” 

“People rub off on each other during sex, you know,” Dean smirked, pleased with his own double-entendre. 

Charlie, however, was not pleased. She rolled her eyes, smacking his arm with her pen. “It’s not normal to smell like the person you’re screwing a week after you’ve screwed them. Not unless you scent bonded.” 

Charlie meant well, but she was seriously starting to irritate Dean. Maybe it was that he was running on basically no sleep after pulling an all-nighter to get a stupid paper finished, but he just wasn’t in the mood. He knew where these kinds of conversations headed, anyway. Scent bonding was the first step to talking about mating and soulmates and all that mushy crap Dean really wasn’t interested in. Yeah, he’d like to get mated eventually, but he didn’t understand why it was anyone else's business. Scent bonds weren’t uncommon. They occurred all the time if two people smelled nice together and spent a lot of time in close proximity. Just because he had one with Cas, or Jimmy, or both of them, didn’t mean a damn thing. 

So maybe that combination of frustration on fatigue made him open his mouth and say the dumbest thing possible: “what if you live with them?” 

“I know for a fact Benny doesn’t smell like that,” Charlie said. 

“No, not Benny.” 

“Ketch? Really? He doesn’t seem like your type.” 

“You don’t know that. He could be my type,” Dean said, “he’s got nice eyes.” 

“You’re fucking Arty? Really? I thought he had something going on with that exchange student from the UK?” 

“Wait how do you know that? You don’t even talk to him.” 

“He helped me pull my grade out of the toilet in Brit Lit last semester. We keep in contact.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Okay, weird. But no, I’m not doing it with Ketch.” 

Charlie frowned, narrowing her eyes and getting real close to Dean’s face as if the answer was written on his nose in fine print. She gasped. “Oh my god! The twins! Which one? No, wait, don’t tell me,” she leaned in again, violating his personal space for the millionth time. 

“Look,” Dean said pushing her back until she was in the vicinity of her own chair, “you’re not gonna figure it out. They smell too much like each other as it is.” 

“Oh! You don’t remember which one!” 

Sure, he’d go with that. “Look, it’s no big deal,” he said, “but I’d appreciate it if you kept this between us, okay?” 

Charlie shook her head. “I can’t believe you’d forget something like that.” 

“They’re literally identical.” 

“Still. That’s gonna be embarrassing if you proposition the wrong one.” 

Dean highly doubted that. “Which is why we’re going to forget about it and the scent bond thing, right?” 

Charlie shrugged. “I guess that’s a smarter idea.” 

“Thank you,” Dean said, twirling his pen between his fingers. 

Charlie went back to her own textbook, though the way she nibbled her lip betrayed her thoughts. Dean was aware of it, he just wasn’t interested in hearing it at the moment. As far as he knew this whole thing with Cas and Jimmy was a one-time thing anyway. 

\---

It was late by the time Dean got back to the dorms. It’s been the weekend, so he didn’t have classes, but that didn’t mean he was free to do whatever he pleased. The good thing about living on campus, he found, as that when he needed to go to the library for a more focused environment, he didn’t have to get in a car and drive. The bad things, he’d found, was that he never truly felt like school was over. All it took was one glance out the window to remember that yes, he was still here. It was a small reminder of the low tension simmering under his skin at all times. He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse when he was alone in the dorm room. As much as he enjoyed Benny’s company, he liked a little alone time. It was hard to get that with six feet of burly alpha in his space, even when the only thing that remained of him was his strong coffee smell. 

He was alone again, that night. Benny had apparently landed himself another date with whoever he was seeing, according to the little note on the inside of the door. That was fine with Dean. It meant no one would judge him for walking around in his worst pair of underwear. He desperately needed to do laundry, but it could wait for the morning. Or afternoon. Or whenever, as long as he did it the next day. 

Dean stripped down, tossing his clothes in the general direction of his hamper before changing into the aforementioned underwear. This particular pair was a little too tight with a hole on the right hip where the elastic was pulling away from the rest of the fabric. Dean flopped down on the beanbag, letting his head fall back as he took a deep breath and a quick nap. 

He awoke sometime later when the door to his room clicked open, startling him enough to try to pull away from the beanbag. Unfortunately, his thighs were stuck to the vinyl, so he didn’t get very far. One of the twins was standing on the other side of the doorway that led to the internal hallway, green mug in hand. 

“Oh! Sorry. Were you….” it was Cas’s deep rumble that broke the silence. He coughed, hedging a half-step backward. 

“What?” Dean grumbled, still foggy from his nap. 

“You’re… well. Your state of dress. I figured I was interrupting,” Cas said. 

“Interrupting what?” 

“You know. Alone time.” 

Dean winced as he peeled himself off the beanbag. “Oh. Oh, no. Just a nap. You can come in.” 

Cas stepped into the room. He was tense and much more tentative than Dean was used to seeing. “How was your day?” He asked starting the microwave on Benny’s side of the room. 

Dean huffed. “Oh, you know. Studying. You?” 

“Much the same.” 

Dean hummed, stretching the kinks out of his neck. He really needed to stop hunching when he read and wrote. It really couldn’t be good for his neck and shoulders. “You ever get stir crazy?” He asked. 

“Stir crazy?” The microwaved beeped and Cas retrieved his tea. It was cinnamon, by the smell of it. 

“Yeah. Like living on campus all the time? It’s like no matter where you go or what you do you’re still at school. Wake up and school’s there. Go to bed and school’s there. It’s nice and all, not having to get up more than ten minutes ahead of class time, but I… I dunno, I feel like I’m losing my mind here. How do you manage it?” 

“There is a reason everyone parties so much,” Cas said, smiling into his cup. 

“I rarely see you go to parties,” Dean said. 

“Well, no. I have other things to occupy my time.” 

“Like what? Help me out here.” 

“There’s a flea market every third Saturday I like to go to, even if I don’t get anything. Movies occasionally. Dinner out.” 

“Which would be great if I had the money to spare,” Dean said. 

“And sex,” Cas said. 

Dean snorted. “Really, Cas?” 

“Of course. Sex is an excellent stress relief and a wonderful time waster.” Cas’s voice was impassive, but the slight upward tick of his eyebrow was a challenge if Dean’d ever seen one. “That’s how I keep myself entertained when I have a free hour or two.” 

Dean rolled his eyes.  “If I didn’t know any better, Cas, I’d say you were flirting with me.” 

Cas set his coffee cup on the microwave before covering the distance between the two in two slow strides. “Would you be amenable to it if I were?” He was close enough that his full, rich scent hit Dean at full force. He smelled like a sweet fall breeze, the kind best spent wrapped up in oversized sweaters and spent with a mug of cider. 

“Amenable. Really Cas who talks like that?” 

Cas didn’t wait for him to respond, closing the scant distance between the two and laying a heady kiss on Dean’s lips, cradling Dean’s jaw with a single hand. He tasted like gathering rain, his scent darkening with the undertones of soft earth. Dean wanted to fall into it. Cas’s hand slid up, his fingers pushing through Dean’s hair and guiding him closer. He teased Dean’s lips with his tongue, darting away just as Dean finally opened to it. It was maddeningly slow - careful even. 

Dean whimpered despite himself. The gentle slide of Cas’s lips against his, the way his hands moved through Dean’s hair and across his hip, teasing of his tongue, it was all more than Dean was ready for all at once. Then, as soon as Cas started, he stopped, opting to pepper Dean’s jaw and neck with not so innocent kisses instead. 

“Are you amenable, Dean?” Cas asked. He scraped his teeth across Dean’s earlobe, his hot breath drawing goosebumps to attention. 

“Hell yeah,” Dean said, unable to keep the whine out of his voice. 

Cas chuckled, dark and lusty. He bit down against Dean’s neck, not hard enough to leave marks, just hard enough to make his presence known. Dean’s knees nearly buckled. He pulled away, pushing Dean to the floor by his shoulders. Dean was happy to go, setting himself on his knees as Cas loomed over him, eyes focused intently on Dean’s face as his chest heaved. How Dean had ever questioned whether or not this man was an alpha was beyond him now. 

Dean was expecting Cas to just pull his cock out, but he reached down instead, petting Dean’s hair and massaging the mating gland in his neck. No one had ever done that before, to even when he played at mating with Rhonda. It made Dean’s whole body quiver, and he moaned low and needy, desperately rubbing his cheek against Cas’s wrist. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Cas asked. 

“Y-yes,” Dean admitted, pulling away just a little. It was more than a little embarrassing. Plenty of people had hang-ups about their mating glands, adamant that it shouldn’t even be touched by anyone but a blood-bonded mate. Dean didn’t really have those hang-ups - it really couldn’t be more intimate than having someone’s dick in your body - but he still felt… squeamish about it.  He shouldn’t be so excited by having his mating gland stroked, even if the way Cas’s thumb rubbed circles into it was mind-mumbling good. 

“Don’t pull away from me,” Cas said. His voice was gentle, but Dean still knew a command when he heard one. “You’re allowed to feel good. A beautiful omega like you should always feel good.” 

Dean shuddered, resisting the urge to move further away. 

“You’re so responsive. And the noises you make - “ Cas shut his eyes, biting his lip. His nostrils flared as he pulled in a deep breath, “your moans and sighs are the kinds of things men write poetry about.” 

Dean shut his eyes. He knew his cheeks were bright red, but there was no changing that. He also knew that if he told Cas to knock it off it wouldn’t do any good. And despite how much it embarrassed him, Dean liked hearing it. It made him warm all over. 

“You don’t know how much control it took to let Jimmy have you the other day. With you moaning and writhing around,” Cas’s other hand came up to Dean’s mouth, his thumb toying with Dean’s bottom lip, “all I wanted was to knot you.” He slipped his thumb into Dean’s mouth, and Dean took it eagerly, swirling his tongue around it and sucking in a pantomime of sucking cock. 

Dean started purring, contentment he’d scarcely known washing over him. The air in the room around them seemed heavier, somehow, laced with the scent of rain and ripe apples and the heat of their impending sex. It was a good thing Dean was wearing awful underwear because he could tell he was going to stain these with his slick. He didn’t care, though. All he cared about was getting Cas to keep running his mouth. Dean opened his eyes, looking up at Cas through the lashes and giving what he hoped were his best “come fuck me” eyes while sucking Cas’s thumb just a little harder. 

Cas let out a shuddering exhale above him, pressing more forcefully into Dean’s gland. Dean whined, dragging his teeth across the pad of Cas’s thumb. Cas stepped back, moving his hands to his belt instead. Dean licked his lips, unsure as to whether to keep his eyes on Cas’s face or the bulge in his jeans. Cas smiled, undoing his pants and letting them fall down his legs. Dean scooted closer on his own accord, running his hands up the light hair on Cas’s thighs. 

“So eager,” Cas said, “so wonderfully eager.” He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, letting them pool with his jeans. Dean guided him forward as he stepped out of them, nuzzling against Cas’s hip when he got him where he wanted him. 

“I’ve only done this a few times,” Dean said, bracing his hands on Cas’s thighs. 

“I’m not worried,” Cas said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. God, that felt good. 

Dean pressed his nose against the base of Cas’s cock, inhaling the musky scent of him. This close, Dean could pick up much more of his scent, the silvery notes of pine and hints of warm herbs. It was delicious. Dean really couldn’t help darting his tongue out, licking at the base of Cas’s cock. Cas breathed in sharp, and Dean just had to steal a glance. His face was flush, eyes dark and simmering with want, chest rising and falling slowly like a predator ready to pounce. It was a rush, really, to know that Dean held that kind of power. He found the harder, slightly raised patch of skin an inch or so away from the base, the place where Cas’s knot would swell eventually, and stroked it with his fingers. 

Cas grunted, hips bucking. “Careful,” he hissed. 

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked. 

“No, no. The opposite.” 

“You like it?” 

Cas nodded, grabbing Dean’s hand with his own and instructing him to make a fist around his knot. “Squeeze,” he said, squeezing Dean’s hand in the rhythm he wanted. Once Dean got it, Cas let his hand fall, rubbing up and down Dean’s forearm instead. 

“That’s it,” Cas murmured, letting his head tip back. 

The skin under Dean’s hand pulsed in time with his ministrations, swelling as it did. Above him, Cas let out breathy sighs and groans, his hips rocking slightly to fuck Dean’s fist. It was captivating, stroking the fire in Dean’s belly. 

Finally, he quit spending so much time on the knot and got back to what he’d intended to do. He licked the soft head of Cas’s dick, gathering the salty tang of pre-come on his tongue before engulfing the tip. Cas let out a startled gasp, high pitched and almost like he was in pain, so Dean pulled off. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“God, yes,” Cas growled. “Do that again.” 

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He dove back in, sliding his lips over as much as he could comfortably take. Cas was big though, and there was a lot of space between where Dean’s lips rested and where his hand was still playing with Cas’s knot. He tried pushing forward until his jaw hurt and he started gagging, but Cas eased him off, back to a more comfortable position. 

“Just suck,” Cas said, “don’t choke yourself.” 

Dean bobbed up and down, trying his best to remember at least a few of the things he knew other men liked while not drooling all over the place. Swirling his tongue didn’t seem to do all that much for Cas, but sucking hard enough to rub the tip against the roof of his mouth definitely did. Both of Cas’s hands fell into Dean’s hair, not to guide him, but just to stroke and hang on. 

“You’re so good at this,” Cas said. 

Dean hummed, causing Cas to let out a sultry “ _ Ooooh. _ ”

“Keep doing that and I’ll come,” Cas said. 

Dean hummed again, trying to keep it up for as long as he could without taking a breath. 

“Oh, fuck.” Cas’s nails dug into Dean’s scalp just a little. He dropped his head, staring down at Dean. “You looks so incredible like this. Such a good, beautiful omega. You swallow my cock like you’re starving for it.” 

Dean quickened his pace, squeezing Cas’s knot a little harder. 

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Cas moaned. “Dean. Yes. God.” 

Cas’s knot was swelling a lot faster now, so much that Dean couldn’t touch his fingertips to his thumb anymore. God, if Cas was this big how the fuck was he ever supposed to fit inside Dean? How the fuck did he fit in Jimmy? It was a frightening prospect, no matter how thrilling. 

“Dean. Dean. Fuck. Dean, I’m…” 

Dean knew. He could feel it in the way Cas’s thighs trembled. Cas’s grip in his hair lightened, giving Dean the option of moving, but there was no way that was happening. Dean stayed on Cas’s cock, waiting for the taste of his come. Cas shuddered, grunting as he came across Dean’s tongue. Dean continued squeezing Cas’s knot as he swallowed. It was a lot more than he’d expected. He’d heard alphas came a lot, but he’d never seen it. He had to gulp three times and even then he was sure some had dribbled out of his mouth. 

Dean didn’t get a chance to lick Cas clean. Once Cas was finished he pulled Dean off much rougher than he’d been the whole time, dropping to his own knees and laying sloppy kisses on Dean’s lips, his chin, and his jaw. Dean was on his back, half reclining against the beanbag before he knew what happened. 

Cas looked at him with wild, bright eyes as he tugged at Dean’s underwear. Dean complied, lifting his hips to aid in their removal. Cas wasted no time practically inhaling all of Dean’s cock, forcing him to arch his back and shout what was probably much too loud. 

“Fuck! Cas, holy shit!” 

Cas raised a single eyebrow before pulling Dean’s legs up and over his shoulders, resting on the floor in his elbows and hips. He bobbed up and down, paying special attention to the head as he made his way downward. After a few slides up and down, Cas palmed at Dean’s ass, spearing two fingers into Dean’s sopping hole.

“Holy fuck,” Dean groaned. He already wasn’t going to last long, but the fingers were extra. This was going to be over embarrassingly fast. 

And, as if Cas knew it, he twisted his fingers, pressing against Dean’s prostate and applying constant pressure as he sucked. 

“Fuck! Cas! Oh god! I’m. Fuck Cas, I gotta -” He didn’t even finish his sentence before moaning, his thighs quivering and ass in the air as he came. 

When Cas finally came up for air he was sucking Dean’s slick off his fingers. “You’re delicious. I’d love to eat you out next time,” he said. 

Dean huffed a laugh, the beanbag scrunching as he shook his head. “You’re somethin’ else, Cas.” 

Cas shrugged, scooting up to sit next to Dean and stroke his chest. “Feel less cooped up?” 

“Yeah,” Dean said, “thanks.” 

“Always willing to lend a hand.” 

“Or a dick, apparently.” 

“Yes, that, too.” 

Dean sat up, the buzz of his bliss subsiding enough to allow him control over his body again. Cas leaned in, kissing him sweetly against his lips. Dean supposed it should be gross, tasting his lingering come on Cas’s tongue, but it wasn’t. It was kinda hot, actually. 

Cas pulled off, nuzzling his nose against the mating gland on Dean’s neck. It pulsed faintly at the attention and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. It’d never done that before. Then again, no one had ever nuzzled it before. 

“Hey, uh, Cas?” Dean pushed as Cas’s shoulder, allowing them a few inches of space. 

“Yes?” 

“Is Jimmy gonna be okay with this?” Dean asked. 

“He might be a little upset that he was left out this time but I’m sure he’ll manage,” Cas said. 

“You’re sure? He's not gonna wanna fight me over me blowing his mate, is he?” 

Cas chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s thigh. “Doubtful.” 

“Yeah but he’s pretty territorial.” 

A soft, sweet smile pulled at Cas’s lips. “He can be. But he’s less so than you’ve been lead to think. He’s a lover more than a fighter. He’s only really territorial over those he considers to be threats.” 

“And you’re his mate and we just had sex. How is that not -” Dean didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Cas was silencing him with a kiss. It was much less heated this time, but it carried a weight of emotion Dean could hardly put his finger on. It made him want to bare his neck and allow Cas to lavish him with attention, to roll around on the floor, fucking and nuzzling until the very fibers of the carpet were saturated with their scent. 

“Relax,” Cas said against his lips, “nothing bad is going to happen.” 

Dean pulled away just enough to look Cas in the eyes. The intense look in his murky blue eyes took Dean’s breath away. “O-okay.” 

Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek before rising, making his way back to the microwave to reheat his tea. “I hope you have other underwear,” he said, nodding to the ratty pile on the floor. 

“Oh. Uh. I was thinking about doing laundry.” 

Cas hummed. “Do you happen to have anything… more delicate?” 

“Like silk boxers?” Dean asked. He too was back on his feet, slipping the ratty underwear back on. The good news was that they were a little damp but not completely unwearable. 

“Like panties.” 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “Panties. You want to see me in panties.” 

Cas hummed, staring at him over the rim of his now steaming mug. The heat in his eyes said everything Dean needed to know. 

“I - uh - I don’t but I can get some. If you, uh, want.” 

“Oh, I want.” 

“Okay,” Dean said, his voice pitching a little too high. 

“What do you say to wearing them this Friday when you come over to our room?” 

“I think I can manage that,” Dean said. 

Cas smiled, content as he sipped his tea. 


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was going to lose his mind. It had been a stressful Friday, in between surprise pop quizzes he wasn’t prepared for and his power point not working for his lecture project, he was ready to tear his hair out. Thank god for good mates, though. Since Jimmy had finished his classes he’d been spoiling Castiel with attention, peeling their clothes off in between hungry kisses and insistent bites to his mating gland. Things progressed, as they always did, and before the sun had even set he was laying on his back, Jimmy swiveling his hips in Castiel’s lap, panting and moaning on his cock. Perhaps losing his mind wasn’t a bad thing, after all. 

“Love you,” Jimmy panted, hands splayed over Castiel’s chest. Jimmy’s thighs quaked as he started to bounce, up and down on Castiel’s cock. “God, I love you.” 

Castiel planted his feet on the bed, bucking his hips up as Jimmy came down. Jimmy’s nails dug into Castiel’s flesh as he wailed. “God, alpha, knot me. Knot me. Fuckin’ please!” 

Castiel groaned, pulling Jimmy down to his chest, his own nails scraping against Jimmy’s sweat-slick skin. He kissed his brother, jerking his hips faster and sharper. Jimmy groaned, dropping his head so their foreheads were pressed together and the only thing Castiel could see were the bright blue eyes of his mate. Their bodies moved as one, their heavy breathing and pleasured gasps one sound. 

Jimmy’s eyes rolled back ever so slightly as Castiel’s knot popped enough to catch on Jimmy’s rim. “Fuuuuck,” he groaned, diving in and biting Castiel’s lip. Castiel swallowed his mates moans as Jimmy came, spurting across their bellies. Castiel himself wasn’t far behind, grunting as he pulsed into the warmth of Jimmy’s body. 

Jimmy laughed as Castiel came back to himself, his hips still giving an involuntary jerk every time Jimmy’s channel spasmed in the aftershocks of his own orgasm. He leaned in, rubbing his cheek against Castiel’s neck, marking him. “Feeling better?” Jimmy asked. 

“I wasn’t -” 

Jimmy shot him a flat look before he could even finish his sentence. 

“Okay, yes.” 

And of course, there had to be a knock at the door at that moment. Jimmy jumped, tugging against Castiel’s knot and making him wince. 

“Oh, fuck, baby did I hurt you?” Jimmy asked, momentarily abandoning his desire to flee. 

“We’re still stuck together, jackass,” Castiel groused. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “So much for you being in a better mood.” 

“Don’t try to rip my knot off and I won’t be in a bad mood,” Castiel said. 

Jimmy placed a soft kiss to Castiel’s cheek before settling back down on top of him. “Who is it?” He called out to the door. 

“It’s Dean.” 

“Oh. Just Dean?” 

“Yeah...?” 

“Oh, okay. Come in then,” Jimmy said. 

The door clicked and Dean came in, eyes wide when he caught sight of the two of them in bed. “You morons really need to lock the door if you’re gonna do that in the middle of the day,” he said, shutting the door and locking it behind him. His eyes were still glued to Jimmy’s ass and where he and Castiel were joined. 

“See somethin’ you like, Dean?” Jimmy asked, wiggling his hips. Castiel groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. It wasn’t enough to make him come again outside of a rut, but it was still a wonderful feeling. 

Dean smirked, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “I wore the thing you wanted me to wear,” he said. 

“What color?” Castiel asked. 

“What thing?” Jimmy asked. 

“They’re green,” Dean said, “with lace. I liked them the best.” 

“Care to show us?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah! Show us!” Jimmy said. 

Dean unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to reveal a pair of mint green panties. The waistband was made of floral lace while the rest of it was tight cotton that hugged and cradled the growing erection Dean was sporting. 

“Hot damn,” Jimmy said. 

“Turn around?” Castiel asked. 

Dean did. Half of his ass was exposed by the fabric, and Castiel couldn’t resist running a finger across the seam. Dean shuddered, looking down over his shoulder at Castiel. His cheeks were bright red, making his freckles stand out more than they usually did. 

“You look delicious,” Castiel said. 

Dean turned back around, pulling his shirt off and dropping it with his pants. “You think so?” 

“I know so,” Castiel said. 

Jimmy reached out, petting Dean’s him and letting his fingertips skirt dangerously close to Dean’s cock. “You gonna join us?” Jimmy asked. 

“Looks like you two are a little… occupied right now,” he said. 

“Give it a few minutes,” Jimmy said, “he’s not in rut so it’ll only take ten minutes.” 

“How long does it take when he is in rut?” Dean asked, his throat bobbing as he spoke. 

“At least an hour,” Jimmy said. 

“Jesus.” 

“And he comes for at least thirty minutes of it.” 

“Holy shit. That’s normal?” 

“Above average,” Castiel said. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes before biting Castiel’s shoulder. “Don’t brag,” he said. 

“Why not? You seem to enjoy it,” Castiel said, stroking Jimmy’s back. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jimmy muttered, melting further into Castiel’s body. 

Castiel patted the bed beside him, gesturing for Dean to sit with a nod. Dean walked around the bed, setting himself down on the edge. 

Jimmy snorted. “You can make yourself comfortable, you know. Don’t act so stiff.” 

“Sorry,” Dean said, rubbing the back on his neck. A faint pink blush was made the tips of his ears and cheeks glow. “‘S just,” he waved his hands over Castiel and Jimmy, “you know.” 

Jimmy rolled his head so he was facing Dean, his cheek pillowed on Castiel’s pec. “You know, in the olden days mates would do this kinda crap out in the middle of the town for everyone to see,” he said. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s largely inaccurate. First matings in some cultures were observed by an official at the most but it was rare that a whole town would watch every single mating.” 

“Depends on how far back you go,” Jimmy said. 

“Yeah in the days where we starved to death or died of cholera and had no written language, maybe. Back when we were still more wolf than man. But it’s been a long ass time,” Dean said. 

“Nerd,” Jimmy said, poking Dean’s ribs. 

“Am not!” 

“Are, too.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Ask Jimmy what he majors in,” he said. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Math,” Jimmy said with a smirk. 

“Oh, really!” Dean laughed. “And you’re calling me a nerd?” 

“I never said I wasn’t,” Jimmy said, stretching. “Get over here, Dean. I need to silence you with kisses but I can’t move.” 

Dean huffed but leaned over just the same, letting Jimmy guide him into a kiss. Castiel didn’t have the best angle to watch from, but he did get a wonderful whiff of Dean’s scent as it mixed and mingled with Jimmy's. The smelled like sun-warmed fields of lavender and the breeze through a grove of saplings. Castiel sighed, content to breath in the wonderful aroma and pet his mate’s hair. 

Jimmy sat up, wiggling his hips enough to let Castiel’s knot slip free. His own come and some of Jimmy’s slick dribbled out as well, pooling uncomfortably on his groin. Jimmy lifted himself up, knee-walking over Castiel and onto a free spot on the bed while Castiel sat up to find something to wipe himself off with. Behind him, the slick sound of kissing and gentle sighing filled the room. 

“You look so good in these,” Jimmy said. Dean moaned in response. “Bet they feel real nice and soft against your cock,” Jimmy continued. 

Dean cried out, and Castiel just had to look over his shoulder to see what was happening. Jimmy had his head buried in Dean’s neck, probably sucking or biting, and his hand cupped around Dean’s cock. Dean’s head was thrown back, eyes on the ceiling, hands twitching by his side. 

“You can touch him, you know,” Castiel said. 

Dean’s eyes slowly found Castiel’s. He licked his lips, nodding as he let his hands drift up the back of Jimmy’s legs to the globes of his ass. He squeezed, spreading the cheeks before digging his nails into the flesh. 

“He likes having his hole teased,” Castiel said, finding a rag in his shower bag. He wiped himself off as best as he could, before coming back to the bed. 

He was content to watch as Jimmy lavished Dean with kisses and tiny bites to the neck and shoulder. Dean’s hands skimmed over Jimmy’s body, a single finger tentatively stroking at Jimmy’s fluttering hole. 

“Finger him,” Castiel said, “he’s already stretched out.” 

Dean groaned, slipping a single finger inside Jimmy’s hole. Jimmy shuddered, his hand moving up and down over Dean’s cock ever so slightly. 

“He can take more,” Cas said. His cock was already starting to stir to life, and he chanced a few firm strokes. He’d be hard again in no time. 

Dean slid two more fingers into Jimmy’s hole, making him groan and spread his legs to give Dean better access. 

“You’re really wet,” Dean said, his wrist moving in a fluid motion as his fingers thrust in and out of Jimmy’s hole. 

Jimmy groaned. “I have two sexy naked men in my bed. Can you blame me?” 

Dean laughed, his free hand trailing over Jimmy’s body. “No, not really.” 

Jimmy let out a sharp gasp as Dean, undoubtedly, stroked over Jimmy’s prostate. “Sensitive?” Dean asked. 

“Always am after I’ve been knotted.” 

“I can stop if you -” 

“Don’t. God, please don’t.” Jimmy groaned, nuzzling at Dean’s shoulder. He let his gaze catch Castiel’s. His eyes were wet with want and he looked positively blissful. Of course, that’s when Castiel got a wonderful, wicked idea. 

“Dean, have you ever eat out another omega before?” Castiel asked.

Dean’s hand stilled. “Just girls.” 

“Jimmy enjoys it. He gets very loud with a tongue in his ass,” Castiel said. 

“I wouldn’t know what to do,” Dean said. 

Jimmy sat up on his elbows, groaning lightly when he pushed Dean’s fingers inside him just a little more. “Don’t let that stop you,” he said, “I’ll tell you what to do.” 

Dean removed his fingers, dragging them across the bedsheets. “Okay, yeah. If you want me to.” 

Jimmy popped off like a rocket, sitting back on his haunches. “Okay, how are we gonna do this?” 

Dean shrugged. “I figured that was your decision.” 

“It works better if I can lean on something… Cas!” He said, snapping his fingers, “Cas, sit up against the headboard and spread your legs.” 

Castiel did as he was told, sitting with his legs spread and his cock already standing at attention. Jimmy crawled up, awkwardly, sitting between Castiel’s legs. He hooked his legs over Castiel’s knees, leaning back so his head was pillowed on Castiel’s chest. 

“Okay,” he said, “come here, Dean.” 

Dean knee-walked over their legs, setting himself on his elbows. He dove right in, giving Jimmy one swift lick. Jimmy gasped, jumping in Castiel’s lap. 

Castiel chuckled, petting Jimmy’s hair. 

“Okay,” Jimmy said, voice breathy, “just… uh. Go for it.” 

“Go for it? Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be teaching me,” Dean said. 

“I will. Just do something and I’ll tell you if it’s good or bad.” 

Dean rolled his eyes but dropped his head, setting to work. Castiel couldn’t see exactly what Dean was doing, but he felt the way Jimmy twitched and stiffened in anticipation before letting out a soft breath, tipping his head back against Castiel’s chest. 

Jimmy groaned, one hand on Castiel’s wrist while the other wound it’s way into Dean’s hair. “A little harder,” he said. He was already breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling in a mesmerizing rhythm. “Fuck, yeah, do that. With your tongue, do that again. God, that’s good.” His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. 

Castiel began kissing Jimmy’s face, laying soft kisses on his temples and ears. “How’s he doing?” Castiel asked. 

“Fuck, he’s good,” Jimmy said. “Oh!” His eyes shot open. “Do that again!” 

Dean must’ve repeated whatever he’d done because Jimmy let out a shuddering moan. 

“He’s very good with his mouth,” Castiel said, breathing heavily into Jimmy’s ear. “If he’s as good at this as he is at sucking cock you’re going to lose your mind.” 

Jimmy squeezed Castiel’s wrist. He was already biting his lip, his hips gently jerking back and forth, right over Castiel’s cock. 

“Up a little,” Jimmy panted. “Press your tongue - fuck! Yeah.” 

Castiel nuzzled Jimmy’s hair, nipping at the tops of his ears. “How does he taste, Dean?” 

Dean slurped obscenely, lifting his head to look up at the two of them. “Spicey. Sweet. And real fucking good,” he stopped to mouth at Jimmy’s thighs, leaving wet trails of spit and slick and Castiel’s leftover come in his wake. 

Jimmy wasn’t in the mood for it, apparently, because he guided Dean’s head back down between his legs. He moaned, louder, tossing his head back against Castiel’s chest. It didn’t take long for him to start jerking his hips harder. Castiel put a hand around Jimmy’s cock, not pumping yet but allowing Jimmy to fuck his fist. 

“Shit, Dean! You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” 

Dean hummed something that Castiel couldn’t make out, but whatever it was it drove Jimmy wild. “Goddammit!” He cried out. 

Jimmy started whining in that mournful, needy way that signified he was close but not close enough or orgasm on his own. Castiel let him suffer for a little while longer, not stroking his cock but letting Jimmy buck harder and whine louder. 

“Dean! Please! I need. Need to come,” Jimmy whined. 

Dean’s hands wrapped around Jimmy’s thighs, nails pressing white crescents into the skin. 

“Please! Fuck! Dean! I wanna - I need to - God Deeeeean!” 

Finally, Castiel started stroking his brother’s cock in earnest, hopefully in tandem with whatever Dean was doing. He covered Jimmy’s mouth as Jimmy came, his hips bucking at a frantic rhythm as his high pitched moan carried. 

His hips were still bucking slightly as Dean pulled away and Castiel let his hand down. But for all of it, Jimmy was completely worn out, breathing hard and muttering swears as his glassy eyes stared up at Castiel. 

“Jesus,” Dean breathed. “Is he okay?” 

“God, yes,” Jimmy said, pulling Dean in for a messy kiss. 

Dean licked his own lips, looking up at Castiel. “Now what?” 

It was Castiel’s turn to kiss Dean this time, careful not to crush Jimmy as he pulled Dean up and slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Below them, Jimmy mouthed at Dean’s chest, his hands skimming up Castiel’s thighs. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Castiel said, as finally, they pulled away. 

Dean’s eyes widened a little, but the way he was breathing gave him away. He nodded, rolling off Jimmy and laying on his back on the bed. Jimmy grumbled as he moved, whining about being tired before plopping on his back at the foot of the bed. 

“It works best if you’re on our hands and knees the first time,” Castiel said. 

Dean moved automatically, presenting his beautiful round ass for Castiel’s pleasure. The mint green panties were soaked through, slickness bubbling out through the fabric. Castiel ran a single finger through it, putting it in his mouth. His slick tasted just like his come, sweet, fresh, and absolutely mouthwatering. 

Castiel let his hands smooth over the globes of Dean’s ass, his instincts begging to be let loose. It was already dream-like, the warm feel of Dean’s skin against his own, the tug inside his chest that screamed at him to mount Dean and make him hoarse with pleasure. He had to control himself, though, if only for a little bit longer. 

He leaned over Dean, pulling a condom out of the bedside table. He hadn’t had to use them since he’d been with Jimmy but Dean was another story. He had to make sure to get this on first, then he could let himself fall if only just a little. 

“Should I take the panties off?” Dean asked as Castiel squeezed the suction end of the condom around his knot. 

“No,” Castiel growled. “Keep them on.” 

He was pulling the panties away almost on autopilot, gathering Dean’s dripping slick with his fingers and rubbing it on his dick. God, he wanted that on his bare cock. Maybe he could convince Dean to start taking birth control. 

Dean’s hole fluttered as Castiel, slid a finger inside, testing the stretch. He was so warm and welcoming, practically swallowing Castiel’s finger. “You’re so eager,” Castiel said, “you’ve wanted this, haven’t you?” 

Dean shuttered, his channel clenching around Castiel. “Yes,” he said. 

“You want my knot don’t you? You want to know what it’s like to be stretched and filled.” 

“Yes,” Dean groaned, “yes, Cas.” 

He slid another finger inside Dean, scissoring the two. Dean shuddered violently. 

“God, look at him,” Jimmy said. He’d moved further up the bed, resting on his back next to Dean now. “You should see yourself, Dean.” 

Dean nodded but said nothing. If the way his hole fluttered and his thighs shivered was anything to go by, it was likely he couldn’t. He was too far into the lusty haze that was beginning to fall over Castiel as well. 

Castiel didn’t bother with much prep. He knew he probably should have, but there was no way he’d be able to keep up the waiting. He lined his cock up with Dean’s hole and started to push in. 

Dean groaned out loud as Castiel make the slow push inside. He was so warm and wet and clenching in time with his breathing. It was nearly enough to make Castiel come right then and there, but he held off, waiting for Dean to adjust. When Dean’s breathing finally evened out, he pulled back and then trust in. 

It didn’t hate long for Castiel to start pounding. He couldn’t help himself. It was too much. There was something deep inside directing him, reveling in the fact that he was inside an omega. No. Not just an omega; this omega. This was right. This was the way it was supposed to be. He was supposed to drive in, to knot, to fuck, and to breed this omega. 

“Mine,” Castiel growled into Dean’s neck, his mind and hips racing. 

“Fuck!” Dean moaned, pushing backward against Castiel. 

“You’re going to take my knot so well, little omega,” Castiel said, praying that Dean felt as good as he did when his cock rammed home. 

“Yes! Alpha! Knot me! Please!” 

He didn’t really have to ask. Castiel’s knot was already swelling, bumping up against Dean’s hole on every pass. God, it felt good. Sex always felt good, but there was something different about this. Sex with Jimmy was incredible; life-affirming. This… this was pretty fucking close. This made his blood run hot and the wolf inside him howl in pleasure. He wanted this every fucking day for the rest of his life. 

Castiel didn’t have time to warn Dean that he popped a knot. Truthfully, he wasn’t even aware of it. It just slipped inside and stayed, and Castiel was coming hot and fast with his head buried between Dean’s shoulder blades. He was just about to reach around and pump Dean’s cock when he heard the desperate, muffled little noises Dean was making. He’d been biting his lip but it didn’t stop the sharp moans and from coming out. Castiel put his hand to the crotch of Dean’s panties. He’d soaked them. 

Gently, Castiel laid the two of them down on their sides, stroking Dean as he came back to himself. Jimmy was there as well, alternating between kissing Dean and Castiel’s faces. 

“You should’ve seen it,” Jimmy said, his voice soft and awed. “You were an animal,” he said, smiling at Castiel. There was something else in his eyes, something soft and proud that Castiel couldn’t really put his finger on. Whatever it was, it made Castiel’s heart soar. 

“How was Dean?” 

“Like a wet dream,” Jimmy said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

After a few minutes, Dean rolled his head to look up at Castiel. He was beautifully flushed. “I l- uh, I liked that a lot.” 

Castiel kissed him. “I’m glad.” 

Dean leaned in to nuzzle Jimmy’s neck, shuddering when he put pressure on Castiel’s knot. 

“It’s right on your prostate, isn’t it?” Jimmy asked in a whisper, almost as if he were afraid of ruining the moment. 

Dean nodded. Jimmy cradled his head, kissing his hair. 


End file.
